La Mujer de Edward
by Aries AL
Summary: 1 LIBRO Guerreros Zorn. Isabella no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**La Mujer de Edward **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo **

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Edward es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 1**

Isabella miro hacia abajo. Había aprendido a no levantar la mirada. La mejilla izquierda todavía le dolía por los golpes que había recibido. Ella sabia que la ayuda nunca llegaría. Todavía se encontraba en un profundo estado de shock, por lo que con el pasar de las horas se le hacia mas difícil. Su vida había terminado, cambiada para siempre, esta segura que la muerte vendría a saludarla muy pronto. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Cuántas veces le había pasado por la cabeza ese pensamiento desde el día que había sido secuestrada? Su mirada se desvió por todo el suelo de la cueva.

Alguien había barrido cuidadosamente la suciedad y los escombros hasta dejarlo casi limpio. Había luces en el techo por lo que la habitación estaba iluminada. Oyó pisadas acercándose y el miedo se apodero de ella. ¿Y ahora qué? La idea surgió un momento antes de que uno de los hombres que había llevado a la habitación entrara en la sala.

_Inútil_ dijo en voz baja.

Ella levanto la mirada. Ese hombre no era humano. El shock de saber que no era humano no se había desvanecido todavía. Días atrás, si le hubieran dicho que existían otras razas se habría reído y le habría dicho que de que película lo había sacado. Ya no era gracioso.

Su mirada recorrió al hombre de piel azulada. Sus ojos eran amarillos. Era como una serpiente y su voz era tenue de una manera espeluznante, enviando escalofríos por su columna.

_ ¿Me has oído, terrícola? Eres inútil.

Ella asintió, no hablaría. Sabía que si lo miraba mucho tiempo o si hablaba, recibiría un nuevo golpe en la cara. Ellos eran los Anzons. Eso fue lo que le dijeron cuando la atraparon en los bosques cerca de su casa.

Los días que había pasado cautiva se sentían una eternidad para ella.

Escucho otra serie de pasos. Levanto la vista. Las hembras de su especie tenían los mismos ojos misteriosos de color amarillo y el tono azulado de la piel. Tenían pechos y parecía que solo les crecía el cabello en una franja de la parte superior de la cabeza a la parte inferior de su cuello, su estructura corporal no era tan distinta. Todos ellos eran delgados y largos.

_Se ha confirmado_ susurro la mujer_ Ella no es capaz de reproducirse con nuestros hombres. Los humanos no son la repuesta que buscamos.

_ Podríamos darles algún alivio a nuestros machos con ella. No es horrible a la vista y su forma es bastante similar a la nuestra.

La mujer susurró en voz alta._ El examen físico que le hice mientras estaba inconsciente dice lo contrario. Ella moriría.

_Es inútil de todos modos.

La mujer frunció el ceño. _ ¿Dónde esta tu compasión, Yoz? Sería una tortura para ella. La cáscara dura en la punta de tu sexo la desgarraría por dentro. Se desangraría y el dolor seria_ La mujer se estremeció. _ No se lo desearía incluso a un enemigo. No estamos en guerra con su mundo.

_Va a morir de todas formas y siento curiosidad.

_ Yoz _ susurró la mujer. _ No lo permitiré. Tengo otro propósito para ella.

_¿Necesitamos un trabajador?

_No. Pensé que podíamos premiar a uno de los mineros con ella. Es probable que no sean compatibles para reproducirse, pero sexualmente no seria perjudicial entregarla a uno de ellos.

Yoz siseó._ Vhal, Eso es asqueroso. Eso es crueldad. Son tan horribles.

_Pero ellos no la mataran y tienen el pelo como el de ella.

El hombre soltó un bufido. Isabella sintió sus ojos en ella. _ ella tiene poco pelo en el cuerpo. Ellos tienen mas pelo. También son más grandes. La textura de su piel se ve igual, aunque…

_Ya he hablado de esto con Huilen y estuvo de acuerdo. Esta hecho. Llévala a las minas ahora. Huilen la espera.

El miedo golpeó a bella profundamente. Sacudió su cabeza y fijó los ojos en la mujer. _¿Qué está pasando? Por favor, dígame algo. Por favor.

El hombre silbó furiosamente a bella. La mujer-Vhal- la agarro del brazo y sacudió la cabeza. Su cara estaba llena de compasión cuando la entrego al hombre. Vhal caminó delante, Isabella parpadeó un par de veces, una lengua como de largado atravesó sus delgados labios azules. Ella miro a bella.

_Fuiste capturada en tu planeta cuando pasamos por él. Nuestros machos superan en número a nuestras hembras dieciocho a uno. Por lo que estamos frente a una eventual extinción si no encontramos una raza de hembras para reproducirse con nuestros machos. Nuestros cuerpos femeninos sólo soportan una o dos fecundaciones en nuestras vidas. Ponemos los huevos y luego los jóvenes salen del cascarón. Sólo tenemos entre tres a seis niños por cada fecundación. Te hicimos pruebas y no eres compatible con nuestra especie.

Isabella se quedó atónita. _ ¿Puedo ir a casa por favor?

_Lo siento pero no. Estamos en un gran…_ Ella frunció el ceño. _Se diría que es un asteroide. Enviamos a nuestras naves a planetas habitables. Somos muy cuidadosos con nuestro combustible. Nuestra misión es muy importante y tenemos que completarla antes de que se nos permita regresar a nuestro planeta. Si no encontramos hembras reproductoras compatibles eventualmente moriremos a causa de la vejez buscándolas. Es imperativo salvar a nuestra raza. Hay otras estaciones como esta por hay en busca de hembras. Si las encontramos necesitamos todo nuestro combustible para llevarlas a nuestro planeta.

Los ojos chocolates claros de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¿Así que nunca volveré a ver mi hogar otra vez?_

_Lo siento. _ La voz de la mujer sonaba triste. _ Tenemos mineros, que explotan este asteroide, nos dan combustible y más espacios para vivir. Serás otorgada a uno de ellos por ese duro trabajo. Son Zorn. Otra raza de gente que poseemos_ ¿Poseen? Ella no dejo pasar el término. El horror inundo a bella. _ ¿Qué será de mí?-

La mujer parpadeó. _tratan bien a las pocas mujeres que tienen. Ellos no comparten a sus mujeres por lo que serás otorgada solo a uno de ellos. El implante en tu oído te permitirá comunicarte con el macho al que serás otorgada. Nuestro comándate siente placer por los deportes por lo que el ganador te conseguirá. Les ofrece recompensas. Tú eres el premio.

Ella miró a la mujer. _ Por favor… no.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. _ Es mejor que lo que Yoz tenia pensado para ti en el almacén. Una unión sexual con uno de los de mi especie te mataría dolorosamente._ la mujer se volvió. _ Llévala, Yoz.

Isabella quería pelear, pero sabía que seria inútil. El hombre media seis pies de alto (1,80cm) y era condenadamente fuerte, a pesar de ser tan delgado. Agarro la cadena que ataba su muñeca y los grilletes que la unían a la pared se abrieron por medio de alguna fuerza extraterrestre. Se alejó, sin esperar a ver si Isabella lo seguía o no. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente para no ser arrastrada. El hombre tenía las piernas largas. Su torso no era tan largo, pero sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las humanas.

Yoz la llevó a través de pasillos de piedras. Isabella se quedó sin aliento al ver una gran ventana de lo que parecía ser vidrio grueso. Miró más allá de la ventana, literalmente hacia el espacio exterior. Vio un mar negro repleto de estrellas. Yoz le dio un tirón a la cadena que la hizo tropezar hacia delante. El dolor se disparó por su brazo.

_ Hermoso_, susurró._ pero míralo después. Lo veras lo suficiente como para hartarte rápidamente. Estoy cansado de verlo.

La llevó a lo que parecía ser un ascensor. Se trataba más de un tubo redondo. Yoz se apoderó de la parte de atrás de su cuello y la aferró. De pronto la plataforma cayó bajo sus pies a una velocidad alarmante. El miedo se apoderó de Isabella. Veía como la piedra que los radiaba pasaba rápidamente. Estaba segura de que si tocaba una de las paredes de roca se lastimaría la piel, la plataforma los condujo a las entrañas del asteroide. El hombre no soltó su cuello hasta que la plataforma redujo la velocidad para hacer una parada. Vio más pasillos de piedra.

Yoz caminó fuera de la plataforma. _Ven rápido. Me llaman_ El hombre se tocó la oreja._ Estoy cerca de allí Huilen_

Isabella trago, no vio ningún tipo de dispositivo en la oreja del hombre, solo su piel. Una vez mas se toco la oreja, lo había hecho muchas veces desde que se despertó luego de ser raptada. Estaba tan asombrada por lo que la rodeaba en un primar momento no se había fijado en los labios de los extraterrestres no se movían correctamente para formar las palabras que ella escuchaba en su oído. Solo por un oído. Ella había sido informada que le habían implantado algo para que pudiera entender su lengua. Yoz también debía de tener algún tipo de dispositivo de comunicación de doble vía en su oído.

Vio una gran puerta y Yoz se detuvo para poner su mano en ella. Los Anzons solo tenían cuatro dedos ya que no poseían pulgares. La puerta se abrió y una corriente de aire frió los golpeo a ambos. Bella se estremeció. Yoz empezó a caminar.

_Date prisa o la puerta te aplastara_ dijo entre dientes.

Ella corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Oyó un gemido y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. La puerta se cerró completamente con un golpe muy fuerte. Ella se estremeció. Los pasillos eran mas amplios aquí, oyó algo que envió de nuevo un escalofrió por su espalda. Sonaba como gruñidos.

_Ya ha comenzado_ susurró Yoz. La emoción lo hacia hablar mas rápido.

Doblaron en una esquina y el techo desapareció. El corredor terminaba en una gran caverna. Vio a más gente de la especie de Yoz de pie allí. Estaban mirando abajo en el suelo de la caverna. Yoz empujo a un macho para abrirse paso. Isabella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo por la cadena en su muñeca. Ella vio a los extraterrestres azules mirándola, pasó enfrente de al menos veinte de ellos. Estos extraterrestres llevaban ropa negra que parecían escudos, también vio las armas atadas a la cintura.

Yoz se acerco a un extraterrestre muy alto. Que llevaba el uniforme negro con armas alrededor de su cintura. Este volvió la cabeza y miró a Isabella con un par de fríos ojos amarillos. Su fría mirada le recorrió el cuerpo, luego se dirigió a Yoz.

_Desnúdala y encadénala a la plataforma.

Yoz vaciló._ ¿Completamente?.

_¿Esta usando algo debajo de su ropa?.

_Hay pequeñas cubiertas sobre sus pechos y sexo.

_Déjaselos. No quiero un motín_ Yoz asintió con la cabeza y tiro a Isabella en una plataforma. No tenia rieles. Sólo una larga franja de suelo y luego una plataforma redonda abierta, tenia dos barras que subían del suelo. Yoz la coloco en el centro de la plataforma.

_No te muevas y sostente.

Ella tenía miedo. _¿Sostenerme?

_No te muevas. Si te caes te mueres_ trato de mirar por encima de la plataforma de abajo. Yoz la agarro por la garganta y la obligo a colocarse de nuevo en el centro de la plataforma. _Haz lo que te dicen._ Se quedo quieta e irguió la cabeza. Yoz le soltó la garganta, tomo la cuerda y tiro de ella hacia arriba para que sus brazos se elevaran. Le amarro la muñeca a una de las barras. Ella se volvió y sus ojos lo siguieron. Él levanto la mano y uno de los extraterrestres le lanzo otra correa. Yoz la atrapo y se la amarro a la otra muñeca, para luego atársela a la otra barra. Tenía los brazos por encima de la cabeza. No era incomodo, pero sólo se podía mover unos centímetros.

Yoz se puso delante de ella para mirar sus ojos asustados. _ Siento lastima por ti_ se quedo sin aliento cuando él le agarro la camisa y la desgarro por la mitad- él era fuerte. Ella era incapaz de detenerlo, así que este le arranco el material de su cuerpo. Se agachó para meter sus dedos dentro de la cintura de la falda. Sus uñas afiladas tiraron de la banda de la falda de adentro hacia fuera. Esta se desgarro por lo que Isabella quedo únicamente en sujetador y bragas. Yoz la miro con lastima. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se alejo de ella.

Isabella volvió la cabeza para seguir al extraterrestre. Yoz regreso con sus compañeros extraterrestres. La plataforma se elevó y de repente cayó rápidamente. Se quedo sin aliento al sentir la caída, luchando contra el grito que quería salir. La plataforma se desaceleró con una sacudida que le revolvió el estomago. Probablemente había caído unos cincuenta metros en tan solo unos segundos. No podía dejar de mirar alrededor. Vio a un grupo de unos ochenta hombres. Definitivamente eran hombres. Estaba teniendo el primer encuentro con lo que debería ser la raza de Zorn. Se veían enormes. Tenían el cabello normal. Se acordó del comentario de los extraterrestres. Los hombres tenían pelo largo y espeso, les caía por la espalda hasta la cintura. Tenían torsos velludos. Podía comprobarlo porque ninguno de ellos vestía camisetas. Tenían la piel oscura color café, profundamente bronceada, y músculos enormes.

Ella miro a uno que se encontraba delante del resto. Lo miro a la cara. Parecía casi humano. La diferencia era que su nariz era mas plana y mas ancha que la de un humano. Tenía pómulos altos y labios gruesos. Los labios e abrieron y vio los dientes afilados. El terror la golpeó. Casi parecía como si alguien hubiera combinado a un humano y a un animal. Sus ojos se clavaron en los dientes afilados antes de mirar a otro hombre que se le estaba acercando.

La luz atrapada en sus ojos- azul eléctrico brillante. Un color que nunca había visto antes era tan azul- casi brillaba. Aterrorizada, Isabella comenzó a respirar más rápido. Dejo que los sonidos a su alrededor penetraran en su terror. Los hombres fueron gruñendo como animales vicioso. Cerró los ojos. Lucho contra las ataduras de sus muñecas, pero no pudo liberarse de las correas, continúo con los brazos por encima de la cabeza.,

_El ganador se la lleva_ susurró una voz profunda desde arriba _Quiero que la lucha sea de cuatro en cuatro. Limpien la zona y escojan a los combatientes._ Bella obligo a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos. No quería mirar, pero tenía que hacerlo. El gruñido se había detenido. Vio a los hombres moviéndose en las sombras. No podía ver nada más allá de la zona bien iluminada delante de ella. Respiro honda para tratar de calmarse. Estos hombres-animales iban a luchar por ella.

Parecían salvajes. ¿Se la comería el ganador?, ¿Seria la cena? No sabía que seria peor, la idea de que estaban luchando por ella para comérsela o para tener relaciones sexuales. Cuatro hombres salieron de las sombras. Ella los miro fijamente. Pero ellos miraron había arriba.

_Comiencen_ exigió la voz masculina desde arriba.

Los hombres se dividieron en parejas para atacarse unos a otros. Usaron puños patadas. Oyó los golpes de carne contra carne, gruñidos roncos. Dos hombres cayeron. Los otros dos se volvieron uno contra uno. Uno de los hombres hizo movimiento en redondo que arrojó al otro hombre fuera de la zona iluminada. No regreso. El ultimo hombre camino al costado de la zona de combate. Esperó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Cuatro hombres más salieron. Empezó de nuevo. Serena se estremeció ante la brutalidad de la batalla. Estos hombres no estaban jugando. La sangre salpico en el suelo. Oyó como se le quebraba el brazo a un hombre. Era así de crudo. El hombre grito mientras se sostenía el brazo. Alguien vino de las sombras a llevárselo. El hombre que había ganado ese combate espero a los otros dos para terminar. Cuando uno continuo los dos se atacaron entre ellos.

Isabella cerró los ojos. No quería ver más. Los sonidos de la lucha continuaron. Era un sonido brutal. Finalmente el silencio llenó sus oídos. Abrió los ojos de la curiosidad. Los hombres grandes y musculosos estaban esperando en la banca. Algunos de los hombres miraron a los demás y se alejaron en la oscuridad para retirarse de la lucha. Isabella contó al resto de los hombres que estaban allí esperando pelear.

_Comiencen_ ordenó la voz de lo alto.

Los dieciséis terminaron en la zona de combate. Luchaban en grupos. Rugidos y gruñidos estallaban mientras peleaban. Los heridos fueron arrastrados hacia las sombras. El combate se redujo a tres hombres. Dos de ellos trabajaron en equipo para atacar al más grande.

Bella estudió al hombre solitario que era atacado por los otros dos. Él era condenadamente grande. Era más grande que sus rivales por unos cuantos centímetros, tanto de altura como de brazos y hombros. Lucho con asombrosa rapidez mientras esquivaba los puños y los pies. Le dio un puñetazo a uno de los hombres en la cara. Isabella oyó cuando se rompía.

El hombre golpeado regreso tambaleándose, y colapso en el suelo. Vio sangre en la cara del hombre caído. Este gimió y rodó a un lado con las manos en la cara. No se levanto. Sus ojos viajaron a los dos últimos hombres en combate. El más grande lanzo una patada para golpear al otro en el pecho. El hombre se quedó sin aliento y se aferró a sus costillas. Se dejo caer de rodillas mientras la sangre goteaba de su boca. Miro hacia abajo antes de caer boca abajo. El hombre solitario se quedo gruñendo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás rugiendo en la caverna. Isabella deseaba poder taparse los oídos para acallar ese ruido aterrador. El rugido del hombre se fue deteniendo a medida que se daba la vuelta para mirar hacia los extraterrestres azules.

_Ella es tuya, Edward_ susurró el extraterrestre por encima de ella. _Libérenla para él.

Isabella sintió terror cuando el hombre llamado Edward se dirigió hacia la plataforma. Oyó que alguien se movía cerca de ella. Desde la oscuridad, uno de los hombres azules con uniforme negro apareció detrás de ella. Le agarró la muñeca, liberándola de un tirón para luego dirigirse hacia la otra y liberarla también.

La sangre corrió de nuevo por sus brazos cuando los bajo a sus costados. Tenía la sensación de que miles de alfileres le pinchaban. Abrió la boca cuando el hombre azul la tomó de los brazos con firmeza. La empujo hacia delante hasta que se encontró mirando al ganador unos centímetros por debajo de su mirada. El tenia que medir como seis pies y medio de alto en contra de sus cinco pies con tres.

Ella lo reconoció al instante por sus ojos. Los ojos verdes eléctricos parecían que brillaban. Respiraba con dificultad. Vio los dientes afilados asomándose a través de sus labios carnosos, su nariz aplastada. Un gruñido suave escapó de su garganta. Sus manos eran grandes y calientes cuando la agarró por las caderas. Él la tomó de la plataforma, volteándola hacia la oscuridad de la caverna. Gruño.

Las rodillas de bella empezaron a ceder. Se habría estrellado contra el suelo de piedra, si las grandes manos del hombre no la hubieran aferrado lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla. Él le dio la vuelta y la miró.

_Mía_ gruño.

Bella abrió la boca pero no le salió nada. El hombre la levanto por lo que estuvieron cara a cara. Automáticamente se puso las manos en los pechos para que la parte superior de su cuerpo no chocara contra su torso. Sus manos estaban pálidas en comparación con las de él que eran de color marrón oscuro. Toco sus duros músculos y lo miró a los ojos. Tenían unas pestañas largas y gruesas que hacían juego con su espesa melena de color cobriza. Su piel estaba mas caliente que la de ella por mucho.

_Mía_ le gruño.

Isabella se quedo sin aliento cuando la lanzo encima de su hombro. Un brazo musculoso atrapo sus piernas contra su torso, mientras que una mano firme la agarró por el culo, sosteniéndola en su lugar. Salió de la plataforma y se dirigió a la oscuridad con ella. Bella no podía ver nada. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra el terror que sentía. ¿Qué haría con ella?

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Que opinan debo de continuarla o no,


	2. Chapter 2

**La Mujer de Edward **

**Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Los capítulos contiene Lemon yo creo que no hace falta que diga que hay mucho sexo ya que la categoría es rated: M ya saben solo quiero aclarar para que no allá ningún problema por lo que están leyendo. OK.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo **

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Edward es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 2**

Isabella podía olerlo, no olía mal. En realidad olía bien teniendo en cuenta que había estado luchando. Se dio cuenta de que el cabello le caía hasta la cintura. A primera vista, había pensado que tenia la espalda peluda, pero no el pelo le crecía desde la cabeza. Era la más suave al tacto de lo que parecía.

Oía gruñidos mientras se alejaban rápidamente. Deseo que no estuviera tan oscuro para poder ver. Una débil luz comenzó a penetrar mientras caminaba, por lo que podía ver paredes rugosas. La luz se hizo cada vez más brillante hasta que pudo ver el suelo. Se trataba de una piedra irregular, no suave como los pasillos que había visto anteriormente.

_ Ganaste_ gruño una voz suavemente._ ¿A quien se la darás, Edward?

Edward se detuvo. _Ella es mía.

Hubo una pausa. _Pero siempre regalas lo que ganas. He estado esperando por más tiempo.

_ No a ella_ gruño Edward _ Esta es mía.

_Pero

_Basta_ gruño Edward _ Muévete o te moveré_ Oyó el gruñido del hombre.

_¿Por lo menos la compartirás?

_No.

Esa simple palabra alivio a Isabella. No deseaba ser compartida. El hombre que la sujetaba gruño. _ Salgan de mi camino. Si querían una mujer debieron esforzarse más para ganar.

_Pero

_Muévete_ gruño Edward _¡Fuera de mi camino!

El hombre debió haberse movido fuera del camino de Edward, ya que comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. Oyó voces suaves pero no se atrevió a mirar. Tenia miedo de que lo que estaba a su alrededor fuera algo que no quisiera ver. Edward doblo varias veces antes de detenerse. Sus manos la soltaron, pero la mantuvo sombreé su hombro. Rozó la roca. Él la agarró de nuevo para que no cayera. La habitación estaba en penumbra. Edward se inclino lentamente.

Isabella toco la roca con sus pies descalzos. El quito el brazo alrededor de sus piernas y le soltó la mano que tenia en el culo. La incorporo hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Isabella levanto la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos antes de volver su atención alrededor en la sala.

Era un espacio pequeño. Ásperas paredes de roca les rodeaban. Un colchón con mantas gruesas en una esquina y un montón de ropa en la otra. Vio una puerta áspera hecha de una hoja delgada de roca. Era la única manera de entrar o salir.

_¿Cómo te llamas?_ su voz profunda, cuando gruño las palabras. Ella empezó, con los ojos buscó su mirada.

_Isabella…. pero prefiero bella

Él parpadeo, sus ojos brillaban. Ella trago saliva, busco sus ojos con los suyos. Una respiración profunda hizo a su enorme pecho expandirse aún más.

_Me llamo Edward. Soy Zorn. ¿Qué eres?

_Humana. Soy de la tierra

_¿Ellos te secuestraron de tu planeta?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. _Hace unos días me dijeron que están buscando nuevas especies para reproducirse, pero no soy compatibles con ellos_ sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo.

_Quítate la ropa_ bella retrocedió. El miedo la golpeo.

_No.

El frunció el ceño. _Ahora

Retrocedió mas lejos, moviendo la cabeza. _¿Qué quieres?

_Ver si eres compatible conmigo

Su garganta se seco. _No

Gruño en voz baja _No te haré daño. Quiero ver si somos compatibles.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y busco una vía de escape. El hombre se movió rápido para agarrarla por la cintura. En cuestión de segundos la tenia de espaldas sobre el colchón. Este era suave y olía a él. Se acomodo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y la agarró por las muñecas. Luchó, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Junto sus muñecas y las agarró con unas de sus grandes manos.

Ella miró sus manos. Eran como las de ella pero más grandes. Tenía piel áspera en la palma de la mano y las yemas de sus dedos. Alargó la mano hacia su cintura para tirar de la soga que sostenía sus pantalones. Se la enrolló alrededor de las muñecas y le empujó las manos sobre su cabeza.

_No te muevas_ estaba aterrorizada.

_Por favor no me hagas daño_ Él parpadeo y frunció el ceño.

_No tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño.

Ella no movió sus brazos. El hombre era demasiado fuerte y grande. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar en una pelea con él. Sus ojos se fijaron en su sostén cuando llego a ella. Isabella se puso tensa. El hombre se apodero del material entre sus pechos y con un tirón el sujetador quedo destrozado. Empujo las copas del sujetador a un lado para poder contemplar sus pechos. Gruño en voz baja.

_Iguales

Ella luchó contra el impulso de moverse. Su corazón latía con fuerza y ella estaba luchando contra el impulso de llorar.

_ ¿Qué son iguales?

_Tus pechos son como los de nuestras mujeres_ Se deslizó por ella hasta que se sentó a horcajadas en sus muslos. Echó un vistazo a su ropa interior y la alcanzó.

_ No_ declaró bella en voz baja.

Se quedó paralizado. Levanto sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella. Sus intensos ojos se redujeron ligeramente. _Quiero asegurarme de que no te haré daño.

Bella se puso tensa cuando el hombre le agarró la ropa interior y la rasgó. Desplazo su cuerpo, levantándolo unos centímetros. La agarró por los muslos, separándoselos para poner una de sus rodillas entre las suyas. Se movió de nuevo hasta quedar sentado sobre sus talones con su cuerpo entre sus piernas abiertas. Toda la intención de Edward estaba centrada en el lugar donde acababa de estar su ropa interior.

Gruño en voz baja y levantó sus ojos.

_ Explícame como se tienen relaciones sexuales en tu mundo_ bella le suplicó con la mirada.

_No hagas esto.

_Estamos haciendo esto. Te deseo_ Él llegó a la cintura de sus pantalones _ voy a tratar de tener relaciones sexuales a tu manera, pero si no me dices lo que quiero saber entonces vamos a tener relaciones sexuales a mi manera.

Su corazón latía con fuerza _No sé qué decir.

Gruñó._ ¿Has compartido tu cuerpo con un hombre antes?

_Sí_ Le templo la voz.

_¿Cómo tú y tus hombres tienen relaciones sexuales?

_Mira, hasta que fui secuestrada no tenia ni idea de que existían personas de otros planetas. Por favor, no hagas esto.

Inclino la cabeza. _ ¿Tu mundo no hace viajes al espacio?

_ Lo hacemos, pero no hay ningún planeta lo suficientemente cerca como para que podamos llegar a donde la vida existe. Nos fijamos en los planetas cercanos. Pero no existe vida en ellos.

_La vida existe en muchos otros mundos._ Él extendió sus piernas. Sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo. _Dime lo que te excita. Esto va a pasar así que dime lo que necesitas para disfrutarlo.

Ella tenía miedo.

Gruño. _Te deseo. Muéstrame lo que te gusta o no disfrutaras de lo que te voy a hacer_ Reprimió un sollozo y asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos viajaron por su cuerpo. _¿Qué haces para tener sexo?

Abrió sus pantalones. Isabella quedo sin aliento. Ella miró su polla. Un leve miedo la golpeó. Era muy similar a la de un humano sólo que un poco más grande, más gruesa, y la cabeza de su pene era más grande.

_¿Me veo como tus hombres?

Trago saliva. _Eres un poco más grande.

La tocó, extendió sus labios con los dedos, y miró entre sus pliegues. Con la otra mano exploró su raja. Hundió un dedo en su coño. Bella quedó sin aliento. El hombre tenía los dedos gruesos. Empujo más profundamente y gruño.

_Me puedes recibir-

_Por favor, no hagas esto_ susurró.

Él negó con la cabeza hacia ella. _ Está sucediendo. Tengo una gran necesidad. No tiene ningún sentido luchar, así que muéstrame lo que te excita o dímelo.

_Libérame las muñecas. ¿Por favor?_ dijo con voz temblorosa.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Le tendió la mano después de haber retirado el dedo de su interior. Ella levanto los brazos para mantenerlos fuera del alcancé de él. Se desabrochó el cinturón de la soga atado por las muñecas y lo tiró. Él gruño a ella.

_Muéstrame. Tócate a ti misma como te gusta que te toquen.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. _Por favor, no hagas esto.

Él volvió a gruñir y se inclino hasta que sólo un pie los separaba. _ Has sido raptada. Ahora eres una esclava como nosotros. No te permitirán regresar a casa. Me perteneces. Yo te protegeré y alimentare. Seré el único hombre que te toque. A cambio me darás placer._ Sus ojos se estrecharon. _No te haré daño si me muestras como te gusta ser tocada. Muéstrame lo que te gusta, y así ambos compartiremos el placer o puedes arriesgarte a que te lastime cuando tome mi placer. ¿Nos entendemos? Yo soy tu vida ahora.

Ella parpadeo para contener las lágrimas calientes y asintió con la cabeza _ Entiendo.

_Tócate y muéstrame como sientes placer.

Ella estaba temblando cuando puso su dedo en la boca. Mojó su dedo y lo introdujo entre ellos. Él se echó hacia atrás para obtener una mejor visión de ella. Extendió sus muslos más ampliamente. Sus ojos pegados a ella cuando ella utilizo su otra mano para esparcir la humedad. Ella toco su clítoris con la yema del dedo y dibujo círculos lentos.

Cerrar los ojos lo hizo más fácil para ella. Nunca se había masturbado delante de alguien antes. Estaba avergonzada. Estaba teniendo dificultades para superar su miedo. Al abrir los ojos, ella le miró. Él estaba mirando la forma en que movía los dedos en pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris. Su respiración se hizo mas fuerte, su pecho subía rápido y duro, y una mirada de hambre enmascaraba sus rasgos.

De repente él metió el dedo dentro de su coño de nuevo. Empujó otro dedo unos segundos mas tarde. Él levanto su dedo lentamente en su interior mientras ella se frotaba su clítoris. La sensación le hizo respirar más fuerte. Ella gimió y él le gruño en voz baja.

Ella se estaba excitando cada vez más, mientras que su miedo disminuía y la sensación de que el la estuviera jodiendo con los dedos mientras ella se frotaba el clítoris la hacia estar cada vez más cerca. Incluso sus suaves gruñidos la excitaban. Se sentía perversa, pero se sentía tan bien que decidió no prestarle atención. Se frotó más rápido el clítoris, gritando cuando llego al clímax. Un gemido retumbó desde la parte posterior de su garganta mientras lentamente retiraba los dedos.

_Te siento. Estás pulsando contra mis dedos. Ahora estas mojada, lista para mí.

Él la agarró por las caderas mientras se movía hacia atrás y la volteaba. Ella jadeó por la fuerza. Edward separó sus muslos y se movió de nuevo entre ellos. Se sentó sobre los talones con las rodillas juntas. La agarró por la cintura y la levanto del colchón. Ella apretó en un puño las sabanas. El interior de sus muslos estaba contra el exterior de las piernas de él. Él la tenia boca abajo cuando tiró de las caderas hasta presionar su polla contra su coño mojado. Empujó con lentitud.

Bella apretó las sabanas en un puño y gimió. Él era grueso y no se detuvo mientras lentamente empujaba en su interior. Él la estaba obligando a aceptarlo. Era tan grueso que casi dolía. Le arranco un gruñido mientras empujaba más profundamente. Isabella se encontró presionando contra su cuerpo con él completamente enterrado en ella dudó. La sensación de estar estirada por su polla gruesa fue abrumadora. Le soltó las caderas y le tomo el culo. Sus manos ásperas frotándole la piel, gruño.

_Tan bueno. Tan húmedo. Tan suave. Señor de las Lunas, mujer.

Ella gimió cuando él se retiro unos centímetros y empujó de nuevo. Al inicio se movió lentamente y luego aumentó el ritmo. Sus manos se deslizaron e su culo a sus caderas para envolverlas y agarrarla con firmeza.

Edward levantó sus caderas a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de su regazo. Él comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza y rapidez.

Las sensaciones hicieron jadear y gemir a bella. Él le estaba haciendo sentir mas placer que jamás había experimentado antes. Deslizo una mano alrededor de su vientre. Le tomó el montículo y encontró su clítoris con los dedos. Dos gruesos dedos rozaron su sensible clítoris con cada movimiento que hacia. Ella estaba muy mojada, y con la cara hacia abajo, podía sentir su humedad deslizándose por sus muslos. Ella estaba sobrecargada por el placer primario. Se corrió tan fuerte que gritó.

El hombre detrás de ella rugió cuando su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente. Bella sintió el chorro de esperma caliente en su interior en ráfagas fuertes. Edward aminoro el paso, finalmente se detuvo. Los dos estaban sin aliento.

_Eres mía, te cuidare._ gruño en voz baja.

Bella cerro los ojos. Ella se estremeció. Dejarse seducir por un aterrorizante y sexy extraterrestre que le dio el mejor sexo de toda su vida. Ella luchó contra las lágrimas. Dios, su vida era tan jodida.

El hombre saco su polla lentamente de su cuerpo. Se desplomo en la cama junto a ella y la atrajo a sus brazos. Le hizo enfrentarse a él abrió los ojos para mirar a su rostros enrojecido. Frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba sus ojos.

_Tus ojos están húmedos-

_ Lágrimas

_¿Qué son?

Ella parpadeo de nuevo. _Cuando los seres humanos estamos tristes o heridos lloramos. Nuestros ojos se llenan de lágrimas y estas se derraman por tus mejillas.

Él frunció el ceño. _ ¿Te he hecho daño? Pensé que lo disfrutabas.-

_Lo hice_. No iba a mentirle._ Lo disfruté mucho. Pero ni siquiera te conozco-

Se froto la cadera con una mano grande. _Esto te dolió porque no me conocías antes de tener relaciones sexuales-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. _Cuenca he permitido que nadie me toque sin estar enamorados antes.

_Estar ¿Qué?_ Miró confundido.

Se mordió el labio por un segundo. _Cuando tú quieres pasar toda tu vida con una persona porque tienes tantos sentimientos que no podrías vivir sin ella. Cuando ella es todo para ti. Eso es estar enamorado.

Él asintió con la cabeza. _Entonces no llores. Estamos enamorados. Tú eres mía. Nunca te dejare ir. Vas a pasar tu vida conmigo y con nadie más. Ahora soy todo para ti y tu todo para mí. Moriría por protegerte y mantenerte a salvo. Siempre te voy a cuidar.-

_No creo que lo entiendas.-

Él arqueo una ceja negra _creo que tu no entiendes. Eres mía para toda la vida. Te reclamé. Te he ganado. Te protegeré. Vamos a criar a menudo y estoy ansioso de que mi semilla eche raíces en ti_

_¿Tu semilla eche raíces?-

Le toco el vientre. _Esperó que mi semilla te haga crecer con mis hijos.-

La impresión la atravesó. _¿Quieres dejarme embarazada?-

_No hay traducción para embarazada. Es sólo una palabra_ (nota de la correctora: esto lo dice el traductor en el oído de Darien).

_¿Quieres tener un bebe?

Se encogió de hombros. _Hijos

Ella asintió con la cabeza. _Un bebé

_Sí. Me gustaría que tengas uno conmigo. Muchos conmigo.

_¿Qué pasa si no somos compatibles?

_No me daré por vencido. Eres mía. Tomamos una mujer para estar con ella de por vida. Te he tomado. Tú eres mía sin importar si tenemos hijos o no.

Ella lo miro fijamente. Gruño en voz baja.

_Te deseo de nuevo. Túmbate sobre el estomago

Él cayó de rodillas de nuevo y se sentó con las piernas dobladas. Él le acaricio los muslos. _Levanta_ ella dudó.-

_¿siempre tienes sexo de esta manera?-

-_Sí. ¿Tu no?

_A veces. A nosotros no gustan diferentes posiciones-

_Pero no puedo alcanzar tu unis en cualquier otra posición-

_¿Unis?-

_El unis es lo que te hace disfrutar del sexo. Sin él no puedes disfrutar del sexo en absoluto_ ella lo miró.

_ Yo no creo que tenga un unis yo disfruté del sexo contigo.-

De repente se apodero de ella. La hizo rodar sobre su estomago. _Relájate-

Se quedo sin aliento cuando él empujó dos dedos dentro de su coño. Estaba empujando profundamente en ella, hacia su espina dorsal. Él retorcía los dedos, en busca de algo. Bella luchó.

_Eso duele-

Retiro los dedos. Ella oyó su gruñido. Volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia él. Una mirada confusa en su rostro rugoso.

_No tienes uno-

_¿Qué es?

_Es algo duro, un conjunto de nervios en forma de dedo que tengo que frotar durante las relaciones sexuales_

Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda. Ella abrió las piernas para que él tuviera buena vista de ella. Vio cómo bajaba la mirada. _¿Ves esto?_ ella tocó su clítoris. _ Creo que es donde esta mi unis. El otro lado esta en mi interior y es otro punto de placer. Cuando me acaricias estos lugares haces que me corra_

El deseo era evidente en sus rasgos. Él coloco un dedo en su clítoris. Isabella gimió. Edward gruño bajo en respuesta. Bella levanto sus caderas y se acerco a él. Se coloco en su regazo.

_Tómame de esta manera, mientras me tocas_

Vio shock, pero demasiado interés en su cara expresiva. Él agarro su eje duro, frotándolo contra su raja. Ella estaba muy mojada. Gimió mientras empujaba dentro de ella. Su dedo jugaba con su clítoris cuando empezó a mover las caderas.

_Señor de las lunas_ se quejó _Esto se siente condenadamente bien_

Bella planto los pies en el colchón para encontrase con las caderas de él en cada golpe. Se agarró a los lados de sus pantorrillas para obtener mayor accesibilidad para moverse en él. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo. El hombre no dejaba de acariciar su clítoris mientras se empalaba rápido y profundo en ella. Ella se puso tensa. Sintió que su cuerpo se convulsionaba en drásticas contracciones contra su polla. Isabella grito mientras se corría.

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella se quedó mirando a Edward, viendo como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus rasgos tensos y abrió la boca. Ella vio los dientes afilados entre sus labios abiertos, gruño profundamente. La polla de Edward pulsó con fuerza dentro de ella y sintió como su semen se vertía profundamente cuando se corrió.

Los dos estaban jadeando. Edward abrió los ojos y bajo la cabeza, mirando a Isabella. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

_Eres increíble_

_Tu también_

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Wau ya estos dos tuvieron su encuentro no creen

¿Qué les pareció?

Salu2


	3. Chapter 3

**La Mujer de Edward **

**Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Los capítulos contiene Lemon yo creo que no hace falta que diga que hay mucho sexo ya que la categoría es rated: M ya saben solo quiero aclarar para que no allá ningún problema por lo que están leyendo. OK.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo **

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Edward es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**IMPORTANTE: LEER NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO **

**CAPITULO 3**

_Despierta_

Isabella abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza. Ella había estado durmiendo sobre su estomago. Edward ya estaba sentado y le sonrió.

_Es hora de comer y de ir a trabajar. Tienes que venir conmigo_ Estiro la mano para acariciarle el pelo castaño sobre la mejilla. Enrollo un dedo alrededor de uno de sus rizos y luego se traslado a lo largo de su cuello antes de alejarse. _ Es hora de trabajar_

Ella asintió con la cabeza. _¿Qué hacemos para trabajar?_

Se puso de pie, estirando su cuerpo desnudo. Isabella tragó. El hombre era hermoso y su cuerpo musculoso era la perfección. Él se adelanto y se inclino. Isabella aprecio la vista de su culo musculoso. Busco un poco de ropa y se volvió hacia la cama.

_Estarás cerca de mí. Me puedes traer agua cuando la necesite_

Ella asintió. _Esta bien_ se arrastro fuera de la cama.

Edward le entregó ropa de su pila. La camisa y los pantalones eran enormes. Ella los miró con las cejas levantadas. Edward se echó a reír.

_Voy a conseguirte ropa más pequeña muy pronto. Esto es lo que tengo_

Se los puso. Los pantalones eran demasiado grandes y se le cayeron de las caderas. Edward cayó de rodillas delante de ella, aún desnudo, y utilizó el cinturón de soga que había usado en sus muñecas para envolverlo alrededor de su cintura. El pantalón quedó arriba. La camisa casi le llegaba a las rodillas. Deseó que no hubiera destruido su ropa interior.

_Tengo que ir al baño_

_¿Baño?_

Ella se sonrojó un poco. _Tengo que hacer pis. Tengo líquido en el interior que debo liberar_

Él sonrió. _Orinar_

_Sí_

Él asintió con la cabeza. _Vamos a orinar antes del desayuno._

_De acuerdo_

Él se puso de pie para ponerse los pantalones. No tenía zapatos. Se inclinó y recogió lo que parecía un cepillo para el cabello. Se cepilló el pelo largo antes de caminar detrás de ella. Sus manos eran suaves cuando le cepilló el cabello. Arrojó el cepillo hacia abajo en la pila de ropa y se dirigió a la puerta, empujándola para abrirla. Edward le tendió la mano cuando se volvió para mirarla. Se acercó a él y le puso su pequeña mano en la suya más grande.

_Ven_

El pasillo estaba poco iluminado y vacío de otras personas. Él la condujo por un pasillo sinuoso. Un arco abierto los llevó a una habitación grande. Vio un cuarto de baño primitivo con duchas abiertas, algunos baños de aspecto extraño y tres cascadas que salían de agujeros en la pared. Se acercó a uno de los baños para estudiarlo. Casi parecía como urinarios.

Él se rió entre dientes. _¿No son como los de tu mundo?_

Ella sacudió la cabeza. _No_

Él sonrió. —Voy a vigilar la puerta_ Murió su sonrisa. _Nunca permitiré que otro hombre vea tu piel desnuda_ Entrecerró los ojos brillantes. _Ellos querrían tener sexo contigo, entonces tendría que matarlos. Si otro trata de tocarte, grita para mí. Nunca te alejes de mi lado_

Ella asintió _No quiero que nadie me vea sin ropa ni me toque sólo tú_

Él relajo su cuerpo. _Ve. Yo estaré en la puerta para no dejar entrar a nadie_

Ella usó el baño de manera rápida y ató el cinturón. _¿Edward? Ya he terminado_

Regresó a la habitación y se dirigió a una mini cascada. Se quitó el pantalón. Ella lo observó. Volvió la cabeza para sonreírle mientras utilizaba la pared. Él parecía más divertido que curioso. Cerró sus pantalones y se acercó a ella. Le tomó la mano, llevándola a un lavabo, para que ambos pudieran lavarse las manos.

Él la llevó por los pasillos que se retorcían y giraban. Olía a algo bueno que hizo que su estómago gruñera en voz alta. Edward volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

_¿Tienes mucha hambre?_

Ella asintió. _No he comido en mucho tiempo. Me muero de hambre_

_¿No te han alimentado desde que te raptaron de tu planeta?_

_Ellos me dieron de comer una vez cuando me atraparon. Hace días_

La rabia endureció su rostro. _Los odio_

Comprendió que ella también odiaba a lo Anzons. Entraron en una habitación grande. Había mesas colocadas y vio a unos cincuenta hombres, pero sólo dos mujeres. No podía dejar de mirar a las mujeres. Sus características les revela como Zorn. Se dio cuenta de lo que eran, por su nariz ancha y plana. Ellas tenían pechos y rasgos faciales más pequeños que los hombres. Eran atractivas. La mujer miró a su espalda. Isabella les dio una sonrisa. Ambas mujeres Zorn desviaron la mirada. Isabella suspiró. No parecía que fuera a haber amistad entre ellas.

A un lado había una mesa estilo buffet. Un hombre Zorn estaba sirviendo. Se quedó mirando abiertamente a Isabella. Su mano se tensó sobre la de Edward. Él le sonrió.

_Ellos son curiosos. Nunca hemos visto una homínido antes_

_Humano_

Se rió entre dientes. _Humano_

Ella le sonrió. _Correcto_

_Del planeta Tierra_

_Sí. Te acuerdas_

Él se detuvo en la mesa, estudiándola. _¿Reconoces algo que puedas comer?_

Estudió la comida también y sacudió la cabeza. _No_

_Este_, Señaló. _Es muy dulce. Este es amargo. Esto es extremadamente caliente para tu boca_ Siguió señalando las cosas de la mesa y explicar su sabor. Se decidió por un par de cosas para probar. Edward cargado con dos platos y se dirigió a una mesa donde nadie estaba sentado.

_Siéntate. Yo traeré nuestras bebidas_

Se sentó con los dos platos y esperó. Edward volvió en un instante. Puso las tazas llenas de agua por sus platos. Sonrió. _Come, Bella_

Le encantaba la forma en que decía su nombre. Sonaba como —Ori Se—. Probó la comida y le dio una sonrisa a Edward. Está delicioso. Él pareció aliviado cuando comió su propia comida. A veces cogía algo de su plato para que ella lo probara. Decidió que no le gustaba lo que parecía ser un banano de color rojo. Hizo que sintiera la boca en llamas y casi se atraganta. Tuvo que beber agua.

Cuando terminaron de comer Edward la llevó a un pasillo ancho. Hizo una pausa. _Quédate conmigo. No te alejes de a mí. Es peligroso_

Ella asintió y sintió un poco de miedo. _¿Qué es peligroso?_

_Mi pueblo fue tomado por la fuerza de nuestro planeta de caza. Somos fuertes y resistentes. ¿Entiendes? Había pocas mujeres con nosotros. Una mujer es poco frecuente y muy querida aquí. Algunos estarán enojados por haber perdido ayer, cuando luchamos por ti. Ellos van a querer tocarte. Si se desata una pelea ponte detrás de mí. Voy a poner resistencia. Ganaré_

Ella asintió. Él le acarició la mejilla.

—Algunos Zorn piensan que sólo gane para montarte, para saciar mi necesidad de una manera debían pensar que no voy a derramar su sangre por una extranjera. Con el tiempo se darán cuenta de que estoy ligado a ti y no se atreverán a desafiarme por tu cuerpo_

—¿Ligado a mi?_

Él sonrió. _Enamorados_

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. _De acuerdo_

_Ellos me ofrecerán cosas para tenerte. No voy a venderte por nada así que no te preocupes si los oyes hacerme ofertas. Eres mía. Y seguirás siendo mía. —

Isabella puso la mano sobre su velludo pecho desnudo. Los hombres no llevaban camisetas, pero era obvio que le pertenecía desde que llevará la de él. _Confío en ti_

Sonrió. _Bien. Tenemos que irnos. Quédate cerca de mí_

Las minas eran una zona cavernosa grande, donde los hombres iban minando las paredes rodeadas de rocas para agrandar el espacio. Algunos hombres colgaban de la cintura con cuerdas a lo largo de las paredes utilizando las herramientas para romper grandes trozos sueltos. Edward sentó a Isabella en una gran roca, le guiño un ojo y luego se fue a trabajar. Recogió los pedazos del piso para cargarlos en máquinas que rodaban fuera de la vista cuando Edward pulsaba un botón que decía que el carro estaba lleno, luego en su lugar aparecía uno vacío.

Después de un tiempo Isabella se levanta para estar más cerca de Edward. Ella recogió los pedazos pequeños y empezó a trabajar con él. Edward la miro con una sonrisa sorprendido. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Trabajaron juntos durante horas. Descubrió a tres mujeres Zorn en la caverna. Estaban sentadas en rocas, pero ellas no ayudaban a sus hombres. Ella captó muchos ojos mirándola.

Un zumbido sonó en la habitación. Edward arrojó una piedra del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto dentro del carro. Se dio la vuelta. _Hemos terminado. Nuestro turno ha terminado. Gracias por ayudarme_

_No puedo levantar los grandes como tú, pero soy buena con los pequeños trozos_

Se echó a reír. _¿Hambrienta?_

_Sí. Me muero de hambre_

Él la llevó de nuevo a la gran sala para comer.

Ahora estaba llena. Edward la cogió del brazo tirando con fuerza contra su costado. Sabía que estaba en peligro. Ella podía verlo en la manera en que Edward miraba a todos los hombres a su alrededor. Se trasladaron hasta la mesa del buffet. Edward llenó los platos de ambos, le entregó a Isabella el suyo y fueron por el agua juntos esta vez. Él la llevó a la mesa. Estaba lleno de gente. Dejó el agua y se sentó. Abrió las piernas.

_Siéntate en mi regazo_

Ella se colocó en su regazo luego de bajar la comida. Se deslizó entre sus piernas para sentarse en el banquillo. Un hombre que se sentó al lado de ellos inhaló con fuerza y volvió la cabeza. Isabella miró como brillaban los ojos de color verde. El hombre aspiró otra vez y gruñó. Isabella apartó la mirada de la suya. Podía sentir tenso a Edward así como su gruñido.

_Mía_

El hombre al lado de ellos avanzó alrededor de un pie de distancia. Edward se apoyó en Isabella para que sus labios se presionaran en su oreja. Él dijo algo en suaves gruñidos. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que estaba hablándole en el oído equivocado. Volvió la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Señaló su otro oído.

_Este es el único que implantaron. No entendí nada de lo que me has dicho_

Él frunció el ceño. _¿Sólo implantaron uno de tus oídos?_

Ella asintió. _Dije no sostengas la mirada de nadie más y come rápido_

Ella asintió y se volvió hacia su comida. Comió rápido. Edward devoró la suya. Se frotó el brazo. Bajó la cara otra vez, junto a su oído implantado esta vez, para susurrarle.

_¿Lista para irnos?_

_Sí_

_Vamos a ir a la sala de orinar y luego a nuestra habitación_

_Suena bien_

Edward se levantó y ayudó a Isabella a levantarse. Él la atrajo hacia su lado. Se dirigieron a la puerta. Estaban casi fuera de la sala, cuando tres hombres se interpusieron en su camino. Edward se tensó, colocando a Isabella detrás de él. Gruñó a los tres hombres.

_Muévanse_

Uno de los hombres frunció el ceño. _Compártela. Tenemos necesidades y es de especie diferente. Ella no es una mujer Zorn _

_Ella es mía. Ya nos hemos ligado_, gruñó Edward. _Aléjate de mi mujer, o te mataré para protegerla_

Isabella volvió la cabeza. Algunos hombres más se habían acercado. Miraron abiertamente su cuerpo. No le gustaba el hambre en sus rostros. Ella se acercó más a Edward, tratando de moldearse a su espalda con el miedo creciendo. Él volvió la cabeza y gruñó. Los hombres se movieron de nuevo, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para qué Isabella estuviera cómoda. Edward volvió la cabeza para hacer frente a los tres hombres delante de ellos.

—Félix, si haces esto morirás. ¿Me entiendes? Le he dado mucho a nuestra gente. La conservaré. Mataré a cualquiera que intente quitármela. No la compartiré. Está ligada a mí_ Miró a los hombres con Ojo de águila. _Los voy a matar a todos si no retroceden ahora_

_Entonces uno de nosotros morirá pero la queremos._ Gruñó Félix.

Darien gruñó de nuevo. Volvió la cabeza. _ Emmet, Jasper, Seth, protéjanla_

Tres hombres grandes avanzaron apartando a los hombres en su camino. Edward miró a los ojos de Isabella. _Mi paquete. Ellos te protegerán. Ve con ellos_

El terror la golpeó duro. _Edward_

_Estarás a mi vista. Ellos se asegurarán de que estés allí._

Los tres hombres rodearon a Isabella. Uno de ellos la cogió del brazo y la hizo a un lado contra la pared. Ella miró a los tres hombres que la protegían preguntándose qué significaba ser un paquete para los Zorn. Se oyó un rugido y dirigió la cabeza hacia Edward.

Cuatro hombres lo atacaron en lugar de tres.

El horror se precipitó por ella. Ella miró a uno de los tres hombres que la protegían. _¿No lo puedes ayudar a luchar?_

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. _Eres la mujer por la que Edward está luchando. Nosotros sólo te protegemos. Es nuestra costumbre_

_Su costumbre apesta_, susurró. La golpeó el terror al observar a Edward luchar.

Edward era muy bueno. Había cuatro hombres rodeándolo. Dos de ellos lo tomaron por los brazos, mientras que el tercer hombre lo apresaba por detrás. El cuarto hombre se le acercó de frente. Era Félix. Serena jadeó y trató de llegar a Edward. Quería saltar sobre uno de esos bastardos. Edward necesitaba ayuda. Uno de los hombres que la protegían la agarró del brazo tirándola de espaldas.

_Detente_. Habló en voz baja. _Edward no necesita ayuda_

Edward echó atrás la cabeza que se estrelló contra la cara del hombre detrás de él. Levantó ambos pies al mismo tiempo para patear en el pecho al hombre que teñía al frente. Los hombres que tenían agarrado a Edward de los brazos se tambalearon hacia atrás tratando de mantenerlo agarrado. Sacó a ambos de balance.

Félix rugió de dolor cuando Edward le pateó el pecho. Su cuerpo voló hacia atrás, golpeando con fuerza en una pared de roca en bruto. Cuando los pies de Edward tocaron el suelo tiró de los brazos al mismo tiempo. Haciendo que los dos hombres que le sostenían los brazos perdieran el equilibrio y chocaran entre sí. Con uno de sus brazos libres golpeó el rostro del hombre más cercano a él.

Fue brutal. Fue sangriento. Edward les dio una paliza a los cuatro. Los hombres en el suelo estaban ensangrentados y algunos tenían huesos rotos. Isabella se enteró de que los Zorn también luchaban con los dientes. Edward había roto el brazo de un hombre cuando este había tratado de golpearlo en el rostro. Edward se volvió y gruñó alrededor de la habitación. Se acercó y tomó a Félix por el pelo. Tiró al hombre sobre sus pies.

_Ella es mía. Te dije que te costaría la vida, Félix_ Edward miró alrededor del cuarto. _Mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a tocar a la mujer a la estoy ligado_

Isabella casi se viene abajo cuando vio la presión que Edward estaba ejerciendo en el cuello de Félix. Simplemente lo retorcido y escuchó el pop del cuello al romperse. Edward soltó el cuerpo de Félix. Se agachó y agarró al siguiente hombre. El hombre gimió.

_Por favor, Edward_

Edward le rompió el cuello. Y lo arrojó a un lado. Isabella cerró los ojos luchando contra un sollozo. Escuchó dos pop más. Los dos hombres restantes también habían rogado por su vida. Edward no habían vacilado en matarlos.

—Ella es mía—, bramó.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de golpe, cuando una mano se apoderó de ella. Un Edward ensangrentado jadeaba mientras se sacudía la mano. Ella tropezó detrás de él cuando no le dio otra opción. La sacó de la sala, rodearon a los cadáveres de los hombres que habían luchado, y caminaron por el pasillo. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al cuarto de baño. La metió en el interior.

Dos hombres ocupaban la habitación. Edward les gruñó.

_Fuera. Baras, vigila la puerta_

Uno de los hombres asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Isabella. _¿Estás bien, Edward?_

_Tuve que matar a cuatro hombres lo suficientemente estúpidos como para tratar de quitarme a mi mujer_

El hombre palideció. _Voy a vigilar la puerta_

_Apreciada_ dijo en voz baja Edward.

Él miró a Isabella. Ella lo miró con temor. Él frunció el ceño. _¿Por qué me miras así?_

_Mataste a los cuatro hombres_

Él le gruño suavemente a ella. —No sé cómo son las cosas en tu planeta, pero ya no estás en él, Bella. Si no los mataba tendría que haber luchado cada día con ellos para conservarte. ¿Preferirías que hubiera dejado que te llevaran? ¿Sabes lo que habrían hecho contigo? Habrían usado tu cuerpo hasta cansarse y luego te habrían pasado a otros hombres. Eres pequeña. No sobrevivirías por mucho tiempo. Ellos te lastimarían. Eres mía. Tú y yo estamos enamorados. ¿Entiendes?_

Ella asintió con la cabeza. _Es sólo que..._ Ella luchó contra las lágrimas. _Me dio miedo, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta violencia. Me doy cuenta de que no tenías otra opción y te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí. Realmente lo hago. Sólo estoy impresionada_

Suspiró cambiando su brazo de posición. _Voy a lavarme. Quítate la ropa. Nos bañaremos juntos—.

Se desnudó rápidamente. Ella no dejaba de mirar a la puerta. Edward se rió entre dientes. _Baras no dejará entrar a nadie. La mayor parte de mi pueblo me tiene miedo. Yo soy más fuerte que todos_

_Luchas muy bien_

_Yo soy un..._ Vaciló. _No sé cómo explicártelo. En mi planeta algunos son más fuertes que otros. Yo soy de la familia de los más fuertes. Mi padre dirige nuestro planeta_

Ella se quedó atónita. _¿Cómo un rey?_

_No conozco esa palabra. Mi padre es el más fuerte. Lidera a todos los de nuestro pueblo._

_Mierda. Eres como un príncipe_

Se encogió de hombros. _No entiendo ese término, pero mi gente me sigue aquí. A veces, algunos de ellos se ponen estúpidos. Se olvidan que pelean con el mejor. Es nuestra costumbre. El más fuerte lidera al más débil. Yo soy el más fuerte de mi gente aquí_

_¿Entonces por qué te retaron?_

_Para conseguirte..._ Vaciló. _No nos gusta lesionarnos unos a otros, pero somos muy buenos infligiendo el suficiente daño como para que parezca real. A veces fingimos que tenemos huesos rotos. Pero otras veces la lucha es real. Algunos pelearon de verdad por ti. Yo siempre gano las luchas y le entrego el premio a uno de mi pueblo que se lo merezca. Esta vez me quede con él_

Se sorprendió cuando Edward tiró su cuerpo desnudo dentro de la ducha agitó una mano contra la pared. Una cascada de agua caliente cayó desde arriba en forma de lluvia dentro de la ducha. Isabella se sorprendió.

Edward se rió entre dientes. _El agua nos limpia. Simplemente frota tu piel_

_¿No hay nada con lo que lavarnos el cabello?_

Tocó la lluvia. _También te limpia el cabello. Hay sustancias químicas en ella. No la tomes por que no sabe bien. No te dañará los ojos si entra en contacto con ellos_

_¿Así que toda la pelea para conseguirme, fue falsa?_ Dudó. _Aprendimos tiempo atrás cuando fuimos capturados, que si no mostrábamos una lucha real los Anzons nos quitaban el alimento para que peleáramos de verdad. Algunos pelean de verdad para intentar ganar los premios que desean con mucha codicia. Yo regalo mi premio al que considero que más se lo merece. Muchos pelearon de verdad por ti hoy. Fueron estúpidos al intentar arrebatarte de mi lado. No hubiera dejado que te tuvieran. Ellos sabían que no lo permitiría y que no eran merecedores de luchar conmigo_

_Es por eso que el hombre te detuvo para preguntarte a quien me ibas a entregar_.

Él asintió con la cabeza. _A Félix no le gustó que te conservara, pero me he ganado con creces el derecho a tenerte. Él pensaba que merecía tenerte_

_¿Has ganado a otras mujeres?_

_Sí_

Los celos la golpearon. _¿Te acostaste con ellas?_

Él la miró con los párpados entrecerrados. _No. Se las entregue de inmediato a los hombre que considere se las merecían. _Le rodeó el rostro con las manos y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla. _Eres la única mujer que ha estado en mi cama desde que fuimos sacados de nuestro planeta. Eso fue hace seis meses_

Ella se sorprendió. _¿Por qué me conservas? ¿Por qué no conservaste a ninguna de esas otras mujeres? _

Sonrió. _Me sentí atraído por ti con tanta fuerza que lo sentía en mi sangre desde que puse los ojos en ti. Tenía que tenerte._

Ella asintió. _Me alegro_

_Yo también me alegro. Vamos a nuestra habitación. Siento la necesidad de estar de nuevo contigo y no creo que sea seguro para nosotros hacerlo aquí_

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**MPORTANTE: **he estado pensando o mas bien la idea se me vino a la cabeza de crear algo en facebook para las actualizaciones, estoy entre un grupo o una pagina de esta misma mas no se ambas me llaman la atención pero necesito su consejo u opinión, la verdad yo ya formo parte de 2 grupos pero quiero tener mi propio espacio en el face, donde así mas fácil sepan de las actualizaciones o porque motivos me ausento y a parte subir imágenes. También para aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta aquí en FF y pueda contactarme mas fácilmente no se ustedes díganme que opinan de todas formas dejare una encuesta en mi perfil para saber su opinión

Hola por fin regrese después de ausentarme por 2 meses la verdad fue que no supieron de mi porque estaba en clases en la uni ajajaja y ahorita ya termine el semestre sin mas los veo en el siguiente capitulo salu2


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANTE: LEER NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO YA QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE**

**La Mujer de Edward **

**Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Los capítulos contiene Lemon yo creo que no hace falta que diga que hay mucho sexo ya que la categoría es rated: M ya saben solo quiero aclarar para que no allá ningún problema por lo que están leyendo. OK.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo **

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Edward es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 4**

Edward cerró la puerta. _Quítate la ropa_

Se desnudó rápidamente. Observó a Edward quitarse los pantalones. Él ya estaba despierto. Caminó hasta el colchón y se sentó sobre sus piernas. La acomodo en su regazo.

_¿Arriba o abajo. Tú eliges_

Isabella sonrió. _¿Siempre lo haces sentado?_

_¿Tu especie no lo hace?_

_No. Extiéndete sobre la espalda para mí_

Él dudó, pero luego se echó hacia atrás. Ella se dejó caer de rodillas para subir a través del colchón. Sus manos le masajearon el pecho mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo. El deseo ardía en sus ojos mientras la miraba en silencio. No protestó. Ella se inclinó sobre él abriendo la boca. Le pasó la lengua por el pecho. Al instante su cuerpo se tensó. Gruñó y arqueó su espalda para que su cuerpo estuviera más cerca de su boca.

Ella lo tomó como una buena señal. Le pasó la lengua por los pezones y los succiono dentro de su boca. Deslizó las manos en su pelo con un gemido. _Señor de las Lunas_, susurró.

Isabella sonrió y liberó su pezón. _¿Quién es él?_

Edward rió entre dientes. _El protector y vigilante de mi planeta_

_Dios_

_¿Es él el que protege y vela por tu planeta?_

Ella dudó. _Es el Señor de las lunas una persona de carne y hueso, ¿Qué respira o una creencia?_

_Una creencia_

Ella asintió con la cabeza. _Yo tengo a Dios_

_Haz eso otra vez con tu boca_

Ella bajó la cabeza para jugar con su pezón en la boca. Trazó un camino de besos en su pecho para luego atender al otro pezón. Se echó hacia atrás una pulgada para soplar aire en la piel mojada. Ella sonrió mientras sus pezones se arrugaban. Edward se quejó.

_Te necesito_

Ella agarró su gruesa erección en la mano. Estaba excitada y húmeda. Lo miró a los ojos mientras ajustaba sus caderas. Gimió mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo, aceptándolo en su cuerpo. Se sentía muy bien, se deslizó hasta tenerlo enterrado profundamente dentro de ella. Edward gruñó bajo.

_Bella, se siente increíble_

_Espera_ Se movió sobre él montándolo.

Edward se apoderó de sus caderas, movió la cabeza hacia atrás. Empujó sus caderas hacia arriba mientras ella descendía. Se movieron más rápido juntos y el placer aumentó.

_Tócame_, jadeó. _Estoy muy cerca_

Él liberó su cadera, de manera que su mano quedará libre para tocar su clítoris, frotándolo entre los dedos. Eso fue todo Isabella gritó cuando se corrió duro. Edward gruñó y echó la cabeza atrás, su cuerpo se sacudió y pulso profundamente dentro de ella. Ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

Isabella sonrió contra su piel. _¿Así que... fue tan bueno como cuando lo haces sobre tus piernas?_

_Mejor_ Rió entre dientes.

_Las mujeres Zorn no disfrutan del sexo a menos que lo hagan de esa manera?_

Le frotó el trasero con las manos. _Su unis sólo puede ser frotado por nuestro Hais y esa es la posición que funciona_

_¿Hais?_

Él les dio la vuelta para Isabella quedará atrapada debajo de su cuerpo. Se retiró de ella lentamente y cayó de rodillas. Agarró su polla, tocando el borde superior de la misma. _Hais. Lo sientes. Es más duro que la parte de abajo_

Le exploró la punta de la polla. Edward tenía una zona dura en la cabeza de su polla. Ella lo vio temblar mientras la frotaba con la punta de los dedos. Cerró los ojos con un gemido.

_¿Área sensible?_

_Mucho_

Ella deslizó sus dedos por la parte inferior. _¿Qué tal aquí?_

_Se siente bien, pero el hais es la zona más sensible_

_Dentro de mí lo rozas sin importar la posición en la que estés_ Ella lo liberó y retrocedió.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. _Cuando los hombres Zorn castigan a sus mujeres tienen sexo en una posición que les impida obtener placer a ellas_

_No entiendo_

Él sonrió. _Somos una sociedad dominada por hombres_

_Todavía no lo entiendo_

La tomó en brazos para que se acurrucara junto a él. _Si una mujer es muy caprichosa y necesita un recordatorio de que el hombre está a cargo tienen sexo sin que ella obtenga su placer hasta que se someta a él_

_¿Le hace daño a la mujer?_

_No. Imagínate que hacemos el amor, pero no permito que te corras_

_Eso es malo_

Se echó a reír. _Es una lección. Cuando una mujer se somete dejamos que se corra.

Ella le frotó el pecho con los dedos. Isabella amaba tocarlo. _Eso no funciona conmigo_

_Encontraré la manera. ¿Qué pasaría si no te froto el unis?_

_Todavía disfrutaría, pero no tanto_

_¿De qué otra forma te gusta ser amada?_

_¿Ustedes tienen sexo oral?_

Él la miró confundido.

Ella sonrió. _Con tu boca en mi unis o mi boca en tu hais._

La mirada confusa desaparecido. Asintió con la cabeza. _Las mujeres pueden, pero a menos que un hombre tenga una lengua muy larga, no podemos llegar a un unis con la boca. Son cerca de seis pulgadas dentro de una mujer. —

_Eso es una mierda para las mujeres Zorn_

_Ellas disfrutan de la estimulación con el dedo_ Su mano recorrió su cuerpo. Se detuvo en la cadera.

_Tu unis es muy accesible_

Ella asintió.

La levantó, y recostando a Isabella sobre la espalda, y le sonrió. _Vamos a ver cómo funciona esto_

Ella dudó. _Primero debo tomar una ducha_

Se rió entre dientes. _¿Por qué me saborearé en ti? No me importa. _Se deslizó por ella y le separó los muslos. _Quiero experimentar contigo_

Ella extendió más ampliamente sus muslos. _Lo que quieras_

Edward se movió entre sus muslos estudiando su cuerpo de cerca. Bajó la cabeza para mirar entre sus piernas abiertas. Los dedos separando sus labios para obtener una visión perfecta de su clítoris.

_Hermoso_

Isabella se echó a reír. _¿Crees que soy bonita allá abajo?_

Inhaló. _También hueles muy bien._ Su boca descendió y su lengua le tocó el clítoris. Se lo chupó.

Isabella gimió. Su boca la liberó.

_¿Bueno?_

_Sí_

_Sabes deliciosa. Voy a hacer contigo lo que quiera para ver tu reacción_

_No puedo esperar_, dijo ella sin aliento.

Edward le lamió y chupó. Él utilizó sus dientes para raspar suavemente su clítoris. Isabella gimió más fuerte y agarro en un puño la sábana. _Edward, se siente tan condenadamente bien_

Gruñó, vibrando a través de ella. Su boca jugando con su clítoris sin piedad. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bella gritara su nombre al correrse.

Edward levantó la cabeza de entre sus muslos húmedos. _Quiero hacer esto a menudo._

_Cuando quieras._ Levantó la cabeza, sonriendo a él. _Tu turno. Túmbate sobre la espalda. _

Se rió entre dientes mientras se tumbaba sobre su espalda. Isabella se levantó y se metió entre sus muslos.

Ella miró su erección.

_Dime lo que te gusta_

_Muéstrame que les gusta a los hombres de tu planeta_

Se lamió los labios, se apoderó de él y le pasó la lengua por encima de la polla. Él gimió suavemente, apretando las mantas. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaron.

_Bien_ gruñó.

Le pasó la lengua por la parte inferior de su eje y lo lamió hacia arriba. Ella envolvió sus labios alrededor de su polla y la tomó en su boca. Gimiendo en voz alta, Edward apretó las sábanas.

_Señor de las Lunas. Se siente tan bien_

Isabella lo tomó poco a poco más profundo. El cuerpo de Edward se retorcía poco a poco conforme Isabella se movía más rápido, lo chupó más duro, y utilizó su lengua para torturarlo sin piedad.

Edward se sacudió. Isabella tragó cuando él se corrió en su boca. Su semen era más cálido que cualquier otra cosa que había probado antes y su sabor era dulce como un caramelo. Ella gimió y lo mantuvo en su boca hasta que expulsó hasta la última gota. Edward tomó un tembloroso suspiro.

_Me estás matando_

Ella lo liberó. La mirada aturdida en su rostro la hizo sonreír. _¿Te gustó?_

Él le tiró encima de él. _Me gusta más tu forma. Señor de las Lunas, fue increíble.

_¿Qué fue diferente?_

_Nuestras mujeres sólo lamen la parte superior._

_Ellas no nos toman en la boca. Tu manera es... _Se estremeció. _Muchísimo mejor_

Ella se acurrucó junto a Edward. _Tenemos buen sexo juntos_

Se echó a reír. _Lo tenemos. Estoy listo para dormir. ¿Estás lista para dormir? Nosotros no dormimos muy bien la noche pasada_

_Ummm. Alguien me lo impidió_

Ella se acurrucó más cerca de Edward. Isabella cerró los ojos sintiéndose felizmente saciada envuelta en los brazos de Edward. Los dos estaban a punto de quedarse dormido cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

Edward gruñó mientras movía a Isabella. Agarró la manta y cubrió su cuerpo por completo desde el cuello hasta los pies. _Quédate_, le ordenó.

Saltó de la cama, agarró los pantalones y se los puso.

Isabella cogió la manta sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo un poco de temor. ¿Había más hombres en la puerta queriendo luchar con Edward por ella? Edward empujó la puerta y miró a quienquiera que estuviera allí. Isabella no pudo ver porque el cuerpo de Edward le bloqueaba la vista. Oyó una suave voz masculina, pero no pudo distinguir las palabras.

_Estaré allí en cuestión de minutos._ Él cerró la puerta. _Vístete, Bella. Tenemos que irnos rápido_

Ella se alarmó, pero salió de la cama para vestirse rápidamente. Edward le ayudó con su cinturón. Ella lo miró.

_¿Qué está mal?_

_Tenemos que ir a una reunión. Es muy importante. Uno de mis pack oyó algo que necesita compartir_

_¿Qué significa pack? No entiendo el término_

_Significa fiel a mí y a mi familia. Personas dignas de confianza que no me traicionaran. Se han ganado mi confianza y la de mi familia. Es un lazo de amistad profundo. ¿Entiendes?_

_Sí_

Edward se apoderó de su rostro y la miró. —¿Estas enamorada de mí, Bella?—

Ella lo miró fijamente. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, incluso si sus palabras no fueron exactamente así. Quería saber si sentía algo por él. Ella asintió. No estaba segura de cómo había sucedido, pero ella lo amaba. Había matado por protegerla y conservarla. Le hizo reír. Hizo el amor con ella. ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo?

_Te amo_

_¿Puedo confiar en ti?_

Ella asintió, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. _Sí_

_No tenía ninguna duda pero tenía que preguntar. Vámonos. Esto es muy importante_

Abrió la puerta y la tomó de la mano. Caminaba tan rápido que Isabella tuvo que correr para mantenerse al lado de él o corría el riesgo de ser arrastrada. Terminaron en un cuarto de dormir muy similar al que compartía con Edward. La habitación estaba llena de hombres. Edward puso a Isabella delante de él, sus brazos rodeándola posesivamente. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

_¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste que nos puede ayudar?_ Edward bajo la voz.

Un hombre se levantó. Él le asintió a Edward y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Isabella. _¿Podemos confiar en ella?_

_Está ligada a mí_, gruñó Edward. Su voz sonaba enojada. _No insultes a mi mujer_

El hombre palideció. _No quise insultar a tu mujer._ Bajó la mirada.

_Habla_ suspiró Edward.

El hombre asintió, mirando hacia arriba otra vez directamente a los ojos de Edward. _Están preparando una de las naves grandes. Hay un planeta grande que van a visitar para obtener más mano de obra. Su plan es que la nave sea el hogar de ellos hasta que cavemos lo suficiente para meterlos aquí con nosotros_

Edward sonrió. _¿Cuándo?_

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa. _Se van mañana por la mañana en el primer turno. Es perfecto. Están conspirando para raptar a unos cuantos cientos de trabajadores_

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Miró a los hombres a su alrededor. _Nuestro tiempo ha llegado. Esto es todo. Hagan todos los arreglos necesarios y háganlos rápido. No les digan a los otros lo que va a suceder. Vamos a sorprenderlos. Todos ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer. Nos levantaremos dos horas antes del primer turno para prepararnos. _volvió su mirada hacia el hombre. _¿Está todo en orden?_

_Sí_

Edward se rió entre dientes. _Estamos muy cerca_

Los hombres estaban todos sonriendo. Isabella miró a cada uno de ellos. ¿Por qué estaban tan entusiasmados con los nuevos prisioneros?. Tal vez tenían la esperanza de que la mayoría de los prisioneros fueran mujeres. Tal vez se sentían solos y querían caras nuevas. Regresaron en silencio hasta su habitación. Edward cerró la puerta.

_Desvístete._ El hambre ardía en sus ojos.

Se desnudó. Edward la agarró y la acomodó contra su cuerpo. Sus miradas se encontraron. Estaban casi nariz con nariz.

_¿Si lo hacemos de pie lo disfrutarás?_

_Sí_

Él le gruñó suavemente. Isabella enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Edward y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Edward entró en ella en un santiamén. A Isabella le encantaba la sensación de él en su interior colmándola. Se movió, la agarró por el culo y empujó arriba y abajo meciéndose. Isabella escondió la cara en su hombro gimiendo en voz alta. No estaba segura de lo que había sacado la vena salvaje en Edward, pero lo estaba disfrutando.

_Señor de las Lunas_, susurró después de correrse y de que Edward estallara dentro de ella lo suficiente fuerte como para que ella lo sintiera.

Edward se rió entre dientes. _Exactamente. Señor de las Lunas eso fue bueno_

Salió de su cuerpo y la bajó al suelo. Le dio un beso antes de alejarse. _Tenemos que dormir_

Isabella asintió y se metió en la cama. Ella alzó las mantas para Edward. _Métete_

Sonrió y la atrajo a su cuerpo hasta que la cabeza de Isabella descansó sobre su pecho. _Yo enamorado de ti, Bella_

Ella se rió de su pronunciación. _Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Edward _

_Estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Mejor? _Él le frotó la espalda con los dedos.

_Perfecto_ dijo con sinceridad. La alegría rompió través de ella. Edward la amaba.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**IMPORTANTE: **con respecto a que crear en el facebook para las actualizaciones he pensado mejor que cree un grupo porque no se que esta pasando en el mismo que hay un lio con los estados de las personas mejor me enfoco mas a crear un grupo para las actualizaciones ya que hay veces en las que no me puedo meter o actualizar por mis clases y algunas me reclaman por mi ausenciapor eso mismo de paso si quieren pueden aprovecharlo ustedes también para promocionar historias de otras personas o también porque no meter imágenes en fin pero necesito su consejo u opinión, la verdad yo ya formo parte de 2 grupos pero quiero tener mi propio espacio en el face, donde así mas fácil sepan de las actualizaciones o porque motivos me ausento y a parte subir imágenes. También para aquellas **OJO** aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta aquí en FF y pueda contactarme mas fácilmente no se ustedes díganme que opinan de todas formas dejare una encuesta en mi perfil para saber su opinión sin mas les dejo el capitulo que esperaban. De paso estoy triste solo porque nadie me ha contestado la encuesta la verdad solo hice una pregunta UNA y solo una persona me dio su opinión. Espero al menos por este medio me hagan caso

**_OJO_ **

Regrese con la siguiente actualización.

La verdad no actualice porque estuve en el hospital internada y apenas hace unos días me dieron de alta. La verdad chicas fue una experiencia de las mas horribles y feas que he vivido y no se lo deseo a nadie; mejor no les digo que es porque es un poco difícil para mi olvidarlo me va a costar trabajo lo se pero se que lo superare y olvidare poco a poco, lo que si agradezco primero a Dios es que tengo mi salud de vuelta.

De paso solo actualizare de momento esta adaptación y otras mas que habrá que empezare ya que quiero un tiempo para mi misma también porque cuando regrese a clases tengo que tener mi mente enfocada en el estudio y quiero tener algunos capítulos adelantados antes de que tenga que regresar a clases que oficialmente será dentro de mes y medio o menos creo para nomas actualizar los sábados que es el día que tengo planeado actualizar entre semana si es que no me dejan mucha tarea cuando regrese a clases en la uni.

Y contestando un review que me dejaron con respecto si se adaptaran los libros de esta saga la respuesta es si hay 5 libros o 4 en total de esta saga zorn y espero poner más de estos libros aunque primero debo conseguirlos la verdad ajajaja.

De paso no he tenido la oportunidad de darles las gracias por sus comentarios a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarlos y aquellos lectores anónimos se que están ahí, porque a pesar de que no me dejan comentarios me entero de ustedes gracias a los alertas y favoritos así que gracias x tomarse el tiempo de leer de todo corazón gracias.

Espero su comprensión y paciencia en esto debido a la situación que se me presento. Por eso necesito su opinión acerca de lo del grupo en Face.

_salu2 y se cuidan _

_Besos _

_Liliana _


	5. Chapter 5

**La Mujer de Edward **

**Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Los capítulos contiene Lemon yo creo que no hace falta que diga que hay mucho sexo ya que la categoría es rated: M ya saben solo quiero aclarar para que no allá ningún problema por lo que están leyendo. OK.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo **

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Edward es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 5**

_Despierta_

Bella abrió los ojos. _Maldita sea que temprano te levantas. ¿Dormimos mucho? ¿Cómo sabes qué hora es?_

_Lo he oído. Tenemos patrullas en el pasillo nos dicen la hora. Mi oído es agudo. Vístete rápido. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Tenemos mucho que hacer._

Se vistió mientras Edward se ponía una camisa. Ella lo observó. _¿Llevas camisa hoy?_

_¿Dónde vamos hoy es más frío que en las minas_

_De acuerdo_

Edward agarró la manta de la cama. Bella vio como volcaba toda la ropa que tenía apilada en el suelo dentro de la manta. Algo estaba definitivamente mal con Edward, pero no le decía lo que estaba pasando. Levantó la bolsa de ropa, se la echó al hombro y abrió la puerta. Le tomó la mano.

_Quédate a mi lado. No importa lo que pase, quédate conmigo. Estas ligada a mí. Y yo a ti. Permaneceremos juntos_.

_De acuerdo. No saldré de tu vista y me quedaré muy cerca de ti en todo momento._

_Perfecto._

La llevó al baño. Edward les ordeno a los cuatro hombres que se encontraban dentro que salieran para que ella pudiera tener privacidad. Cuando terminó, Edward se acercó a utilizar el baño. Tres hombres lo siguieron dentro, por lo que Edward la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y sacudió la cabeza para que no mirara. Ella volvió los ojos, pero mantuvo su mirada en Edward. No quería ver a los tres hombres orinar.

Le dio privacidad a Edward, sin salir de su vista. Se lavaron antes de salir del baño. Edward se la llevó al comedor.

_Come rápido._ Él le entregó los platos con comida y las tazas con agua. Miró alrededor. Estaba lleno, a diferencia de la mañana anterior. La habitación estaba inusualmente tranquila. Edward se sentó en el banquillo al final de la mesa, extendiendo sus muslos anchos. Se movió en el banquillo para dar lugar a que Bella se sentara.

Sin que él tuviera que decirle, Bella se deslizó sobre su regazo. Comían rápidamente. Edward hizo un gesto a los hombres a su alrededor. Ella levantó la vista. La gente de Edward estaba tensa. Casi podía sentirse en el aire. Se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando.

Ella miró a Edward. Él la miró y sonrió.

_ ¿Edward?_

_Confía en mí y pregunta después_

Cerró la boca y asintió con la cabeza. Edward quería que estuvieran en movimiento. Salieron del comedor. Sin embargo no se dirigieron hacia la mina. Agarró la manta sobre el hombro, tomó su mano y se dirigió hacia las puertas marcadas con palabras que no sabía leer. Las marcas en forma de rasguños parecían moverse. Apretó la mano en que sostenía la de ella e hizo una pausa para mirarla.

_Quédate conmigo. Si algo sale mal, tendremos que correr. Corre conmigo. Prométemelo, Bella. No voy a perderte y moriré si te separan de mí, porque voy a luchar para mantenerte sin importar las probabilidades._

El miedo la golpeó. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Edward abrió la puerta que daba a un pasillo pequeño. Edward la tiró hacia delante y casi corrió por el pasillo. Terminó en una de esas cosas con forma de plataforma elevadora con las paredes de piedra en bruto. Edward se subió tirando de ella en sus brazos.

_No toque las paredes._

_No lo haré._ Se estremeció. _Sería como tocar un rallador de queso eléctrico por la velocidad a la que estas cosas se mueven arriba y abajo._

_¿Un rallador de queso?_

_No importa. Estaba hablando conmigo misma._

La plataforma se detuvo. Edward, olió el aire mientras la empujaba hacia adelante. Bajaron corriendo las salas hasta que llegaron a otra puerta grande. Se parecía a la puerta que había atravesado con Yoz el día en que la llevaron a la mina. La puerta se agitó antes de abrirse. Bella estaba un poco sorprendida de ver a uno de los hombres Edward ante ellos.

_Estamos listos. Te seguimos._

Edward asintió y se fue sin previo aviso. Apretó la mano sobre Bella mientras la ponía detrás de él. Corrieron a través de la gran sala a otra puerta grande. Edward se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Bella miró por encima del hombro para ver a decenas de Zorn entrar en la gran sala con más Zorn sobre sus talones. La sala se llenó de Zorn.

El hombre que permitía la entrada en el cuarto, finalmente cerró la puerta. Tenía que haber más de cien Zorn en la habitación con algunas otras especies que no había visto antes. Los otros no Zorn parecían tan confundidos como ella. Sólo había un puñado de ellos, todas mujeres.

_Vamos a hacer esto._ Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Las puertas se abrieron. Bella giró para ver lo había en la habitación a la que se dirigían. Se quedó sin aliento al observar la nave más grande que había visto estacionada en lo que parecía ser el espacio abierto. Entonces vio la cúpula de cristal apenas perceptible con el espacio profundo como fondo.

Había más hombres Zorn por la nave. Todos se agitaron. Como una estampida, los Zorn comenzaron a correr. Edward apretó su mano y tiró de ella más cerca de su cuerpo. Corrieron juntos hacia la nave.

Era una nave espacial. Ella lo entendía. Se preguntó acerca de lo que iba a suceder. La comprensión la golpeó conforme se fueron acercando a la nave. Estaban tratando de escapar. La sorpresa la golpeo a medida que corrían por la rampa y el vientre de la nave.

Parecía un amplio espacio de carga. Más Zorn esperaban dentro. Edward se mantenía en movimiento, tirando de Bella, mientras corrían a través del área de carga hacia un pasillo de metal.

_Por aquí, Argis Edward _, gritó un hombre. _Nos estamos preparando para el vuelo._

Edward ni siquiera perdía el aliento mientras corrían.

_¿Has dañado los otros barcos?_

_Sí_, gruñó el otro Zorn que corría junto a ellos. _No van a ser capaces de seguirnos. No por mucho tiempo. _

Jadeando, y con un dolor en el costado, Bella comenzó a disminuir el paso. Edward gruñó. Se detuvo y giró, empujando la manta y la ropa al otro hombre le soltó la mano a Bella y en un instante la levantó por la mitad. Sus caderas golpearon duro el hombro Edward. Él se dio la vuelta y echó a correr otra vez mientras la sostenía con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Terminaron en un elevador. Edward se quedó con el otro hombre Zorn conforme el ascensor ascendía. Bella se quitó el pelo de la cara para mirar al hombre Zorn de pie a pocos metros de ella y Edward.

_El barco está lleno_. El Zorn se tocó la oreja.

Bella vio un dispositivo de metal en la oreja del hombre.

_Ellos están asegurando las puertas de carga. Estamos listos. _

_Salgamos de aquí_, gruñó Darien. _No me esperes a llegar al centro de mando_.

_Despegue_, ordenó el Zorn. _Argis Edward ha ordenado el despegue._

Los motores de la nave no sonaban fuerte, pero aún así Bella los oía por la vibración. La puerta del ascensor se abrió cuando se detuvo. Edward se trasladó rápidamente a la habitación. Se inclinó para depositar a Bella en sus pies con suavidad. Él la cogió del brazo y la hizo girar.

Bella se quedó con los ojos abiertos por el asombro al ver la gran ventana. La habitación era una especie de centro de control. Cinco Zorn se encontraban en los controles. Edward se movió al asiento largo llevando a Bella con él. Se sentó, tirando de ella en su regazo. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella para asegurar que no se pudiera mover.

_Informe_, ordenó Edward.

_Se activó la alarma cuando la nave se encendió, pero hemos reemplazado sus sistemas._ El hombre detrás de ellos gruñó. _La cúpula se está retrayendo. Cuarenta segundos para el despegue. _

Edward gruñó. _Más rápido, maldita sea._

_Eso es lo más rápido que podemos ir. La cúpula se ha comenzado a abrir. No pueden llegar a la nave. Los sellos de presión se rompieron. Serían absorbidos por el muelle, incluso si pudieran pasar por alto las medidas de seguridad. _

Darien asintió con la cabeza. _¿Qué pasa con sus defensas?_

_Están destruidas._ El hombre sentado en una silla a su derecha rió. _Nosotros las volamos cuando dio la orden de despegar. Esos hijos de puta azules están ocupados en este momento lidiando con los incendios que provocamos. Vamos a ser claros. No nos pueden detener_.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos de Bella volaron hacia su mirada. Él no la miró. Parecía triste mientras miraba por la ventana. _Hasta no estar libres y tranquilos no me sentiré demasiado confiado, Avi. Viz, ¿tienes acceso a su sistema de navegación? ¿Sabemos dónde estamos y cómo llegar a casa? _

_Sí, Argis Edward. Estamos a tres semanas de casa a plena capacidad._

Edward cerró los ojos y sonrió. _Casa_. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. _¿tiempo?_

_Diez segundos. Estamos listos. Alertaré al pueblo para que espere. _

Edward apretó a Bella con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. _Espera, Bella. Este barco tiene motores fuertes y no tendremos una salida fácil. Queremos causar daño cuando nos vayamos. Quemar su muelle de embarque._

Ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello para aferrarse con más fuerza a él. Los motores de la nave vibraron más fuerte cuando la nave salió disparada hacia adelante en el espacio. Su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia Edward. Él la sostuvo con más fuerza. Volvió la cabeza para mirar como la nave volaba en el espacio.

_Ellos tienen un arma que no exploto_, espetó un hombre. _Maniobras evasivas_.

Edward gruñó. _¿Podemos evitar ser golpeados?_

El hombre se rió. _No hay problema. Estaremos fuera de alcance dentro de tres, dos, uno, ahora. Somos libres_.

Edward se echó a reír. Él cargo a Bella en sus brazos mientras se levantaba. Él le sonrió. _Somos libres, mi Bella._

La sorpresa golpeó a Bella. Ella miró a Edward. Le guiñó un ojo. _Abran las comunicaciones completas de la nave._ Él sentó suavemente a Bella en el asiento que había dejado vacante.

Bella se fue recuperando del golpe. Habían escapado de la Anzons. Sin siquiera saberlo. Por eso la reunión de la noche anterior. El Zorn no se había entusiasmado con los nuevos prisioneros. Sino que había estado entusiasmado con el hecho de tener una gran nave lista para usarla en el escape. El dolor se apoderó de Bella. ¿Por qué Edward no le dijo? No confiaba en ella?

_Este es Argis Edward_, gruñó Edward. _Somos libres. En tres semanas estaremos regresando a casa. Veremos Zorn otra vez. _

Los hombres echaron hacia atrás la cabeza y gritaron en voz alta. Bella se estremeció. Edward le sonrió ampliamente. Él se pasó la mano por la garganta. El hombre de la izquierda asintió.

_Las comunicaciones están apagadas, Argis Edward _

Edward miró a uno de sus hombres. _¿Alguna persecución?_

_No, Argis Darien. Los dañamos demasiado bien. _

Edward asintió. _Estate atento. No quiero sorpresas._

_Sí, Argis Darien_.

Edward se volvió para mirar a la ventana que daba espacio. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho musculoso.

La satisfacción en su rostro era evidente.

Bella se trago. _¿Edward?_

Él le sonrió. _¿Sí?_

_¿Me llevaras a casa?_

Él asintió. Se acercó y agachó frente a ella. Sus manos se apoderaron de su rostro con suavidad. _Estamos ligados. Serás muy bien recibida en mi planeta_.

_Me refiero a la Tierra_, susurró.

La sonrisa de Edward murió. _Estamos ligados, Bella. No sabemos dónde está tu mundo o incluso en dónde buscar. Lo siento. Mi casa es ahora tu hogar. _

Ella asintió se sentía un poco entumecida. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Edward le sonrió y la liberó para que se pusiera de pie. Se dirigió hacia una de las estaciones y habló en voz baja a uno de sus hombres.

Bella se sentó en la silla que le habían puesto y se limitó a observar a Edward. La llevaba a su planeta. No iba a regresar jamás a la Tierra. El dolor y el enojo la llenaron cuando se dio cuenta de que los hombres de Edward tenían acceso al sistema de navegación Anzons para encontrar su mundo, pero que ni siquiera lo iban a buscar. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra las lágrimas que queman detrás de sus párpados.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y miró hacia el espacio cuando tuvo sus emociones bajo control. De vez en cuando volvía la cabeza para ver a Edward. Parecía emocionado mientras se movía por la habitación de una estación a otra. Finalmente, se dirigió hacia ella y le tendió la mano. Habían pasado horas.

_No estamos siendo perseguidos. No tienen nada más rápido que nuestra nave y hemos estado atentos a ellos. Hicimos una escapada perfecta. He memorizado el plano de la nave. Vamos a los dormitorios del líder._

_Está bien._ Dejó que él la levantara.

Edward recuperó la sabana con la ropa en la puerta. Se fueron del cuarto de control y caminaron por un pasillo. Edward se detuvo en una puerta y la abrió. No estaba cerrada con llave. Edward entró primero y dejó caer su ropa. Las luces se prendieron de forma automática. Bella miró el cuarto.

_Bonito_. La habitación era enorme y parecía equipada con todas las comodidades de los Anzons.

_Nos metieron en las habitaciones de roca con alfombras gruesas._ Edward parecía enojado. _Sin embargo, vivían con lujo._

Bella miró la habitación de nuevo. Tenía una sala de estar con cómodos sillones y luego había una zona de dormitorio con una cama grande. En una de las paredes había una ventana. Era hermoso. Cuando se acostara en la cama tendría la vista del espacio para disfrutar. Edward la alcanzo, y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

_Amarás Zorn._

Cerró los ojos. _Podrías encontrar la Tierra si quisieras._

_No puedo permitir que regreses a la Tierra._

_No entiendo_.

Él la apretó con más fuerza. _Yo podría encontrar tu planeta, pero no puedo dejarte de lado ahora Bella. Estoy enamorado de ti. Tú lo eres todo para mí. Estamos ligados_.

_¿Qué significa eso? ¿ligados?_

_Significa que te he tomado como mía. Significa que estaremos juntos hasta la muerte. Dedicare mi vida a la tuya._

_¿Quieres decir que estamos casados?_

_¿Casados?_

_Eso significa comprometidos el uno con el otro hasta la muerte._

_Sí. Entonces eso es lo que significa. Estas ligada mí, Bella. Nunca te arrepentirás._

_¿Qué es Argis?_

_Mi título real._

_¿Y Edward?_

_Mi nombre_

_¿Debo llamarte Argis Edward ahora como todo el mundo?_

Él sonrió. _Estas ligada a mí. No es necesario que me llames por mi título. Nunca. Cuando fuimos capturados y llevados, ordené a mi gente a abandonar el título para proteger mi identidad. Yo era sólo un Zorn de muchos._

_Si los Anzons te capturaron una vez, ¿podrían regresar a tu planeta para llevarte otra vez?_

_No. No nos capturaron de nuestro planeta. Nos capturaron en otro que estábamos visitando. Era nuestro planeta caza. Los Anzons cometieron muchos errores con nosotros. Pensaban que no éramos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacer frente a la tecnología y que no éramos dignos de ver, incluso de cerca. Les permitimos que pensaran eso. Funcionó para tener una buena oportunidad de escapar._

_¿Qué es un planeta caza?_

_Mi raza vacaciona en nuestro planeta caza. Es un planeta primitivo sin civilización. La nave que nos llevó nos dejó por una semana. Los Anzons pensaron que éramos una especie muy primitiva, sin tecnología, porque no la permitimos por razones de caza. Ya que podría arruinar las vacaciones si la tecnología nos permite envenenar el planeta y a los animales que cazamos por deporte. Ahora los Anzons están aprendiendo seriamente cómo nos subestimaron. _Él se rió entre dientes.

_¿Así que no pueden venir detrás de nosotros a Zorn?_

Los increíbles ojos verdes de Edward se veían divertidos. _No. Tenemos naves mucho mejores que esta y un sistema de defensa que no les permitiría llegar cerca de nuestro planeta. Sólo nos capturaron porque estábamos en nuestro planeta caza. Cuando vuelva a casa voy a tomar las medidas necesarias para defender el planeta caza para que lo que nos sucedió nunca vuelve a ocurrir. _

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bueno solo queda decir que en los próximos capítulos ahora si entraran mas personajes y obvio que habrá momentos entre la pareja.

Volví con el capitulo. Bueno aviso que ya leí los comentarios que me dejaron gracias por sus buenos deseos.

Con respecto al grupo a pesar de que solo dos personas contestaron la encuesta si tome en cuenta los comentarios que dejaron y muchos están de acuerdo con lo de crear algo en el facebook oportunamente aviso que muchos dijeron que era mejor un grupo bueno entonces de momento será el grupo además de momento en lo que lo creo y veo como va a estar la dinámica y todo lo relacionado, también estoy pensando en el nombre el que tenia planeado ya esta ocupado en el face, asi que estoy pensando en otro. Ya luego les pondré en enlace, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para el nombre es bien recibida. Nos vemos en el sig., cap.,

Nos vemos

salu2


	6. Chapter 6

**La Mujer de Edward **

**Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Los capítulos contiene Lemon yo creo que no hace falta que diga que hay mucho sexo ya que la categoría es rated: M ya saben solo quiero aclarar para que no allá ningún problema por lo que están leyendo. OK.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo **

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Edward es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 6**

Isabella estaba nerviosa. Se sentó entre los muslos de Edward mirando el planeta al que se acercaban. Zorn no era un planeta azul y blanco. Era de tonos rojos y tenía tres grandes lunas rodeándolo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza a uno de sus hombres.

—Abre comunicaciones—.

—Sí, Argis Edward—.

—Este es Argis Edward—, gruñó. —Hemos vuelto a casa. Alerta a Hyvin Carlisle—.

Un hombre gruñó en respuesta. —¿Argis Edward? Confirme su identidad. —

Edward emitió algunos gruñidos. El traductor no le dio a Bella una traducción.

—Bienvenido a casa, Argis Edward.— El hombre sonaba feliz. —Su padre estará muy contento. Lo hemos buscado y a nuestra gente, pero sin éxito. —

—Hemos escapado de nuestros captores.— Edward abrazó a Bella. —Vamos a necesitar transporte.—

—Inmediatamente, Argis Edward —, dijo el hombre.

Ellos pusieron la nave en órbita sobre el planeta y Bella no pudo dejar de ver Zorn. Se veía tan diferente de la Tierra, no es que ella hubiera visto realmente la Tierra desde el espacio, sólo en películas y fotos. Zorn era definitivamente diferente. El planeta se veía más grande que cualquier fotografía de la Tierra. Ella tragó.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?— Edward gruñó suavemente en su oído.

—Sí. Sólo estoy nerviosa. ¿Cómo es? —

Se rió y la abrazó con fuerza. —Te va a gustar. Es hermoso. —

Eso fue todo lo que alguna vez le dijo de su planeta. En las últimas tres semanas, mientras que viajaban a Zorn Edward había estado ocupado. Él la había dejado prácticamente sola en el cuarto del líder, pero llegaba en la noche para hacer el amor y dormir. Había evitado todas sus preguntas y la estaba empezando a preocupar. El qué sólo dijera que su planeta era hermoso no la aliviaba mucho. Edward la levantó y la llevó a las entrañas de la nave con la mano en la suya. Vio a la mayoría de su pueblo reunido allí. Se veían inusualmente felices y emocionados, de pie en grupos. Edward les sonrió y asintió mientras atraía a Bella.

—Estamos en casa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que han visto a sus familias y amigos—.

Bella también perdió su hogar y su familia, pero de todas formas le sonrió. Edward era su mundo ahora. Ir a casa significaba que tendría que dejarlo. Después de casi un mes que habían pasado juntos no podía imaginar la vida sin él.

—Ellos han enviado naves de transporte para llevarnos al planeta. Esta nave es demasiado grande para los muelles de embarque de nuestro planeta. —

Miró alrededor de la nave. —¿Qué pasará con ella?—

Sonrió. —La conservaremos. Ellos nos capturaron. Nosotros tomamos su nave. —

Un fuerte ruido asustó Bella. Edward se rió entre dientes. —Nuestro transporte se está acoplando.—Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la esquina. —Vamos a ir primero. Mi padre y mis hermanos van a estar muy ansiosos por verme. —

Se aferró fuertemente a su mano, mirándolo a la cara. —¿Cómo se sentirán acerca de mí?—

—Estamos ligados. Tendrán que aceptarlo —.

—¿Tu padre puede desligarnos? Dijiste que era el líder de tu mundo. —

Edward frunció el ceño. —No lo hará.—

El terror invadió a Bella. Edward no dijo que el hombre no pudiera desligarlos. Había dicho que no lo haría lo que implicaba que era posible. ¿Qué pasaba si su padre quería a Bella fuera de la vida de Edward? ¿Qué sería de ella?

Las puertas se abrieron para ellos y grandes hombres Zorn vestidos con uniformes negros entraron. Edward sonrió. Él caminó hacia delante, arrastrando a Serena detrás de él mientras cerraba el espacio entre él y los recién llegados.

— Anthony— Rió Edward. —Has venido hasta aquí para verme.— Edward libero a Bella para dar al hombre un abrazo de oso.

Bella vio el parecido entre los dos hombres.

Anthony mantuvo la sonrisa mientras liberaba a Edward.

—Te ves bien hermano. Teníamos miedo de que hubieras muerto. —

Edward se echó a reír. —Soy demasiado malo para morir.— Edward se volteo, buscando a Bella. Él la atrajo hacia adelante.

Bella se quedó mirando al gran Zorn. Ella vio como se le abrían los ojos al devolverle la mirada. Su boca se abrió, pero de inmediato la se cerró de golpe. Sus ojos fueron hacia Edward.

—Huele fuertemente a ti.—

—Esta es Bella. Estoy ligado a ella. —

El horror transformó las facciones de Anthony.

—¿Estas ligado al enemigo?—

Edward gruñó. —Ella no es el enemigo.—

—Ella es una de tus captores—.

—No. Ella fue capturada de su mundo, así como nosotros. —

Anthony todavía se veía enojado. —Es de otro mundo. No te puedes enlazar a una de otro mundo. Padre no lo permitirá. —

Edward gruñó ferozmente. —Ya está hecho. Ella es mía. Estamos ligados—.

Anthony dio un paso atrás. Él alzó las manos. —Bueno se lo dejó a Padre.— Sus ojos se dirigieron a Bella. —Ella es muy pequeña y pálida—.

—Ella es mía.— Gruñó Edward a su hermano. —Nadie la alejara de mí.—

Anthony parecía preocupado y un poco enojado.

—¿Es sexualmente compatible? ¿Puede llevar a tus hijos? —

Edward vaciló. —No sé, ni me importa. Ella es mía—.

Anthony suspiró profundamente. —Vámonos. Padre tiene un fuerte deseo de verte rápidamente. —Sus ojos se volvieron a Bella.—¿Puede ella entendernos?—

—Sí—. Edward centraba su atención en Bella. —Habla a mi hermano para que vea si los traductores Zorn trabajar con tu idioma.—

Bella trago. —Hola, Anthony. Es un placer conocerte. —

Anthony frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Edward. Él negó con la cabeza. —No puedo entenderle. Ella habla en voz baja. Ella no habla como nosotros. —

Edward frunció el ceño irritado. —Vamos a tener que poner a alguien en esto. Los traductores que pusieron en nosotros funcionan. Vamos a tener que modificar nuestros traductores Zorn para su lengua. —

—Esto no es aceptable—, gruñó Anthony. —Trajiste a una mujer a casa que ni siquiera puede hablar o entendernos. —

Bella miró a Edward. —Yo le entiendo.—

Edward asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno—.

—¿Qué te dijo?— Parecía Anthony sombrío.

—Si puede entender perfectamente. Vamos. Ponte en contacto con alguien y hazlo trabajar en esto inmediatamente. Quiero que mi mujer sea capaz de hablar para que todos puedan entenderla y no sólo la Zorn en esta nave. —

Anthony parecía furioso. Sus ojos azules brillantes se dirigieron a Bella por un segundo, podía sentir su mirada directa haciéndola sentir incómodo. Él hizo un gesto con los ojos a su hermano. Asintió antes de que el hombre se diera la vuelta y atravesara la puerta por la que había venido.

El transporte era del tamaño de un autobús de la Tierra. Edward puso a Bella sobre su regazo para que los Zorn llenaran los asientos. Las puertas se cerraron y volaron hacia el planeta. Edward la abrazó con fuerza sujetándola. Cuando chocaron contra la atmósfera el transportador se sacudió, fue un viaje difícil. Edward se rió de su miedo y la abrazo con más fuerza, acariciando su mejilla con la suya, le susurró al oído malo. En voz baja, ella gruño.

Ella no le recuerdo que no le podía entender, ella sabía la esencia de lo que había dicho. Él le estaba asegurando que era seguro. El transporte no tenía ventanas por lo que no llegó a ver nada. Edward la soltó del asiento y le cogió la mano para llevarla fuera.

Ella supo inmediatamente quién era el padre y hermanos de Edward. El padre de Edward se parecía tanto a él que no necesitaba una presentación para conocer su identidad. Los cuatro hombres más jóvenes que rodeaban a su padre compartían un fuerte parecido familiar. Edward mantuvo el agarre en su mano hasta llegar frente a su padre. Edward soltó la mano de Bella para agarrar al hombre mayor en un abrazo de oso.

Bella no se movió ni un centímetro mientras observaba a Edward abrazando a cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Los hombres parecían muy contentos de tenerlo de vuelta. Uno de los hermanos de Edward dirigió su atención a Bella. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se volvieron hacia Edward.

—¿Qué es?—

Edward se echó hacia atrás de los brazos de su hermano. Se volvió, sonriente, y llegó a Bella. —Esta es Bella. Estoy ligado a ella. —

El anciano gritó, se veía furioso. Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando casi se cae de culo al tambalearse hacia atrás intentando poner distancia del hombre. Edward la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Gruñó a su padre.

—¿Qué fue eso?—

—No estás ligado a eso.— Gruñó el padre Edward.

Edward apretó la boca en una línea sombría. —Ella es de la Tierra. Es humana. Fue capturada de su planeta por los Anzons que capturaron a nuestro pueblo. Me he unido a ella. Ella es mía. Nunca le ruja otra vez, Padre. —

—Es pequeña y débil. Mira su piel. Es clara. —

Hyvin Carlisle miró a Bella mientras hablaba. Si las miradas mataran ella sabía que acababa de tomar su último aliento. Este hombre gobernaba Zorn según Edward. Si el hombre mayor deseaba su muerte tenía el presentimiento de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

—Ella es hermosa y valiente. No me importa lo que usted piense. Estoy ligado a ella. — Edward gruño las palabras a su padre. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su agarre en probablemente le provocaría moretones. —Ella es mía y no voy a dejar que la alejen de mí.—

Su padre le lanzó una mirada feroz a Bella. —¿Qué tipo de influencia tiene ella en ti?— Giró la cabeza para mirar a una mujer Zorn.—Llévala al médico. Quiero saber si ella está haciéndole algo a mi hijo para que pierda la cabeza —.

Edward gruñó. —No—

Anthony se puso entre padre y hermano. —Que sea examinada. Estarás a su lado, Edward. Esto hará que padre vea que no te ha embrujado. También puedes hacer que su traductor sea evaluado para ver si se puede ajustar para que otras personas además de los de la nave puedan entenderla. —

A Edward le costaba respirar y evidentemente, todavía estaba furioso. Señaló a Anthony. Sus ojos se dispararon a su padre. —Si usted intenta alejarla de mí voy a tomar esa nave y vamos a ir a su mundo. Usted me perderá para siempre. —

Edward agarró la mano de Bella y salieron. Ella tenía que correr para seguir el ritmo de sus pisadas. Bella tuvo una visión de la cara furiosa de Hyvin Carlisle antes de que se perdiera de vista. Siguieron a la mujer Zorn hacia el médico.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Era hermoso. Los edificios eran en su mayoría negros y el cielo tenía un tinte rojo que le recordaba una puesta de sol en casa, solo que todo el cielo era una luz roja. La tierra era de un rojo oscuro y la hierba morada. Se acercó a un pequeño puente y se detuvo.

Edward se detuvo con ella. Siguió la dirección de su mirada. —¿Qué pasa?—

—El agua es de un color púrpura oscuro.—

—¿De qué color es el agua en tu planeta?—

—Clara, pero nuestros océanos son de color azul.—

Se frotó su mano en la suya. —Suena bien—.

—Estoy contenta de poder respirar. Estaba un poco preocupada por eso. —

Se rió entre dientes. —Yo no. Respiramos lo mismo. Vamos. —

La mujer Zorn estaba esperando. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Bella. La mujer la miró como si fuera un error. Bella suspiró. Ella habló en voz baja.

—No creo que le guste a tu gente.—

—Te ves diferente, pero eres hermosa a la vista.—

Ella lo miró a los ojos. —¿Eso crees.—

—Ellos piensan lo mismo. Que simplemente eres diferente y que no han visto una piel tan pálida antes—.

—¿Qué está diciendo?—, Preguntó la mujer Zorn suavemente.

Edward dirigió su atención a la mujer. —Ella piensa que no te gusta. Le estaba explicando que simplemente tienes curiosidad. —

La mujer miró a Bella y asintió con la cabeza. —Ella nos puede entender, pero yo no puedo entenderla. Ella habla tan suave y extraño, pero es agradable al oído. —

—Nos dimos cuenta de eso.— Edward se rió entre dientes.

En el interior del edificio médico fueron conducidos al segundo piso. La mujer sonrió a Bella.

Era una sonrisa forzada en su opinión.

—Yo soy un sanador y un científico. ¿Me entiendes? Soy Ángela —.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

La mujer parecía aliviada. Miró a Edward. —¿Te quedarás por lo que puedes traducir?—

—No voy alejarme de Bella.—

—¿Puede quitarse la ropa? Me gustaría examinarla.—

Bella se puso tensa. —Ahora me siento como un insecto.—

—¿Qué es eso?— Edward arqueo la ceja.

Ella miró a sus ojos curiosos. —Como un experimento científico. ¿Es una mejor descripción? —

Edward la tomó en sus brazos para darle un abrazo.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Bella. Lo siento. —

Ella asintió contra su pecho y dejó que la comodidad la invadiera por un momento. Bella se retiró.

—Todo está bien.— Se quitó la ropa. Ángela la miró con abierta curiosidad. Bella se ruborizó y vio como la mirada de la mujer, recorría cada centímetro de ella.

—Tuvieron relaciones sexuales.— Ángela miró a Edward. —¿Correcto?—

—Sí. Te dije que estoy ligado a ella. —

Ángela asintió con la cabeza. —¿Cómo es físicamente diferente de nuestras mujeres?—

—¿Además de su aspecto obvio?— Gruñó Edward.

—Además—.

—Está bien—, suspiró Bella. —No te enojes—.

Estaba enojado. Serena lo podía ver. Edward miró a la mujer Zorn. —Su unis está en el frente.—

—No entiendo—.

—Su unis está en el frente, expuesto entre sus piernas cuando se separan—.

Los ojos del científico Zorn viajaron a Bella. —¿Puedo verlo?—

Bella sabía que Ángela tenía que examinar, pero aún así sentía vergüenza. Ella se subió a la mesa de examen y abrió los muslos, pero cerró los ojos para no tener que ver como la miraba. Cuando sintió una mano sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y empezó a poner distancia. Cuando vio que era Edward el que la tocaba se relajó al instante. Extendió sus labios inferiores con los dedos para exponer mejor su sexo. Los ojos de Edward estaban cerrados junto con los de Bella.

—Mira, pero no toques, Ángela —, Advirtió Edward. —La estás haciendo sentir incómoda y tienes que tratarla con el respeto que se merece mi mujer.—

La mujer bajó la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento. —Por supuesto, Argis Edward —.

Bella vio Ángela mirando cada centímetro expuesto.

La mujer alcanzó algo. Darien gruñó. Estaba furioso.

—No—

Ángela se congeló. —Quería documentarlo—.

—No vas a tener la documentación de la sexualidad de mi mujer para compartir con otros científicos. Deja eso ahora. —Gruñó.—Ningún otro hombre verá a mi mujer así, sólo yo.—

Ángela colocó el dispositivo electrónico abajo. Se acercó a estudiar a Bella. Ella estaba fascinada. —Su color es diferente. Ella es de color rosa. —

—Ella es más suave en el interior también.— Edward libero a Bella y deslizó su mano sobre ella, ahuecando su montículo para cubrir su sexo. —Has visto lo suficiente.—

La mujer retrocedió. —¿Puede entrar en tu mente? ¿Cualquier signo de habilidades como esa? —

—No.— La mano de Edward abandono su montículo para ayudarla a incorporarse. Le entregó su ropa de nuevo y empezó a ayudarla a vestirse.—Ella no tiene habilidades para controlarme.—

Ángela con el ceño fruncido. —Entonces ¿por qué te ligaste a ella?—

Edward levantó a Serena de la mesa para ayudarla a ponerse los pantalones. —Verla fue suficiente. Me sentí atraído por su frágil belleza. Olía bien y yo le quería profundamente. Cuando estábamos solos llegue a conocerla muy bien. Sabía que era mía y tenía que conservarla. Yo sabía que ella era la mujer a la que quería estar ligado—

La científica estudió a Edward —¿Te complace?—

Edward asintió. Ahora que Bella estaba vestida la ira de Edward pareció disiparse. —Más de lo que he sido complacido en mi vida.— Miró hacia abajo a Bella. —Deja que mire tu implante.— Miró a Ángela. —¿Puedes descargar el programa y la carga su lenguaje en nuestros traductores para que todos los Zorn la entiendan? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará? —

Ángela se acercó a una pared y tomo otro dispositivo. Se acercó a Bella. —Dile que se siente.—

Bella se sentó —Por favor, recuérdale que la puedo entender.—

Edward se rió entre dientes. —Ella te puede entender, Ángela. Simplemente tú no puedes entenderla. —

La mujer buscó el dispositivo en el oído malo. Bella señaló. —Este—.

La mujer se movió y buscó en la oreja derecha. La mujer leyó la pequeña pantalla y frunció el ceño. Miró a Edward. —Deja que te vea.—

Ángela escaneo ambos oídos en Edward y frunció el ceño. —Pusieron un nuevo implante en la oreja izquierda, Argis Edward. Me gustaría retirar el implante del otro mundo, de ti. No sabemos lo que su tecnología puede hacer. Podría ser peligroso. —

—No. Si lo haces no podré entender a Bella. —

—Tu padre pedirá que se remuevan todos los implantes del otro mundo. No sabemos si contienen dispositivos de seguimiento o incluso tendencias perjudiciales. Ellos podrían liberar veneno —.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?—

La mujer vaciló. —Bien. Recuérdame la historia—.

Bella frunció el ceño. Ella miró a los ojos Edward. —No vamos a ser capaces de entendernos el uno al otro, ¿Cómo le haremos?—

— Los traductores Zorn, obviamente, no saben cuál es tu idioma o seríamos capaces de entenderlo —.

—Por lo menos vamos a sacarlos para las pruebas. Es posible que podamos descargar su programa para adaptarlo a los traductores Zorn —, dijo Ángela suavemente.

Edward frunció el ceño. —Elimina los otros implantes de nuestro pueblo y prueba con ellos.—

—Todos deben ser removidos, Argis Edward. Te juro que voy a trabajar muy duro para encontrar el camino para que nuestros traductores logren entender a tu mujer—.

Edward gruñó. No iba a haber traducción. —Déjanos y cierra la puerta. Necesitamos tiempo juntos. —

Ángela asintió con la cabeza. —Los otros Zorn recuperados están llegando en estos momentos. Voy a remover sus implantes en primer lugar. —Salió de la habitación.

Edward miró a los ojos de Bella. —Tenemos que hacer esto. Ella podría estar en lo cierto. Nos han ocurrido situaciones similares antes cuando algunos de nuestros guerreros fueron capturados por la especie de otro mundo. Estos les pusieron implantes extraterrestres que liberaron veneno los mato a todos. Ocurrió días después de que escaparon. —

—Pero hemos estado viajando durante tres semanas.—

—Hemos estado a bordo de su nave. Estamos fuera del alcance de cualquier señal de que podrían haber enviado ahora que estamos en el planeta. Es más seguro si hacemos esto. No voy a correr el riesgo con tu vida o la mía. —

—Entiendo—.

Edward alcanzado por ella. —No importa si podemos hablar o no.— Él la tomó en sus brazos. —Sabemos lo que ocurre entre nosotros.—

—Lo sabemos—.

—Voy a cuidar de ti. No debe ser demasiado difícil para ellos conseguir un traductor que funcione. Tenemos la nave Anzons, así como sus programas. Vamos a encontrar tu idioma y trabajar con nuestros traductores. Podemos hacer esto juntos, Bella. —

—Podemos hacer esto—, se hizo eco de él, esperando que los dos tuvieran razón.

—No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos volver a entendernos.—

Bella lo miró a los ojos y tomó su cara con las manos. —Te quiero—. Una de sus manos bajó de su cara a su corazón. —Te quiero tanto, Edward.— Ella le tocó el pecho. No estaba segura de si su corazón se encontraba en el lugar donde tocó, pero ahí había oído un ruido debajo de su oreja cuando dormían. —De mi corazón al tuyo—.

Edward sonrió. —Estoy enamorado de ti también, Bella.—

Ella forzó una sonrisa que no sentía. Tenía un poco de miedo de no poder hablar con Edward por unos días. Bella se preguntó si Edward también se estaba haciendo el valiente. Ella sólo tenía que tener un poco de fe de que harían que funcionara de alguna manera.

—Eso sí, no me des de comer cosas calientes que hacen que me queme la boca. No voy a ser capaz de entenderte cuando me describas mi elección de alimentos. —

Se echó a reír. —Voy a recordar. Yo me ocuparé de ti. —

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

si me hacen el favor de dejarme sus facebook para agregarlas al grupo gracias


	7. Chapter 7

**La Mujer de Edward **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo **

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Isabella no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Edward es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 7**

Isabella odiaba no poder hablar con Edward. Después de que retiraran sus implantes, la habían llevado al exterior, donde los esperaba un conductor. Habían dejado la ciudad por una zona boscosa. La casa de Edward estaba a la orilla de un pueblo. Otras grandes casas estaban a la vista, pero estaban lo suficientemente distantes como para tener privacidad.

Edward tenía una hermosa casa, aunque las casas Zorn no eran como las casas de la Tierra. Las casas Zorn estaban hechas de una piedra muy roja. Las paredes eran lisas al tacto, como si hubieran sido pulidas. Tenían muebles de madera, pero los colores no venían de ningún tipo de árboles que Bella hubiera visto jamás-tonos de rojo y púrpura profundo, algunos incluso negros. El material de tela en los sillones y en la ropa Zorn era grueso y suave como de mezclas de algodón.

Edward le dio un recorrido a Bella por cada habitación de la casa. Él le sonrió cuando la llevó a una última habitación de gran tamaño. Ella gruño en voz baja cuando él la llevó en sus brazos, hasta la cama. Él le devolvió el gruñido. Ella sabía que él estaba hablándole, no era sólo un gruñido, pero no lo podía entender.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Le tocó la garganta con el dedo y lo pasó por su boca. Él le gruñó.

—¿Quieres oír cómo suena mi voz cuando hablo sin el traductor?—

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Edward sonrió. Había entendido lo que estaba pidiéndole o tal vez sólo quería animarla a seguir hablando.

—Me encanta tu casa. Es más grande de lo que pensé que iba a ser y me encantan los tonos más oscuros. Nunca me gustó mucho el color rojo, ni conocía tantos matices de rojo, pero están ahí. Me encantan. Nunca pensé que el morado estaría en la casa de un hombre heterosexual, pero no estamos en la Tierra. El morado es definitivamente sexy en torno a un trozo caliente como tú—.

Edward se rió entre dientes. No era necesaria ninguna traducción para ese sonido. Sus ojos brillaban con increíble atracción, bajó la cabeza. Rozó sus labios contra los de ella. Bella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para tirar de él más cerca. Ella era adicta al sexo con ese hombre desde que lo conoció. Ellos no tenían problemas de comunicación cuando se tocaban. Ambos sabían exactamente lo que estaban diciendo con la profundidad del beso. Ellos se deseaban.

Un fuerte zumbido sonó. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó. Rompió el beso, de mala gana tirando de la boca de ella. Gruñó algo mientras salía de encima de ella. Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta. Levantó la palma de la mano hacia ella, y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación. Ella se quedó en la cama como su mano le indicó.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Bella escuchó un fuerte sonido. Sonaba como vidrio rompiéndose. Los gruñidos fueron lo siguiente. Saltó de la cama para salir corriendo de la habitación. El pánico se apoderó de ella, algo andaba mal. Ella se detuvo al ver la sala de estar.

Edward se enfrentaba a una mujer Zorn con gruñidos. La mujer era alta y musculosa. Era una mujer atractiva. Cabello castaño oscuro corría por la espalda hasta las rodillas. Gran parte de su cuerpo atlético se mostraba por el vestido que llevaba, de corte bajo en sus pechos y alto en sus piernas bien torneadas.

La mujer agarró el brazo de Edward con un gruñido. Dio una palmada en su mano, gruñendo algo nuevo hacia ella que no sonaba bien. La mujer dejó caer la mano. Se miraron el uno al otro. Las ventanas de la nariz de la mujer se abrieron. Volteo la cabeza en su dirección. Bella no necesitó un traductor para entender que la mujer la odiaba. La rabia era evidente. La mujer gruñó y dio un paso en la dirección de Isabella.

Edward se interpuso en el camino de la mujer. Siguió gruñéndole a la mujer por un tiempo. Bella sabía que estaba enojado por su tono. Era evidente que estaban discutiendo. Edward señaló la puerta principal y gruñó.

Nope, pensó Bella. No necesitaba traducción. La mujer estaba furiosa con Edward porque estaba con ella y porque quería que se fuera. La mujer no se iba. En lugar de eso se abalanzó sobre Edward. Él dio un paso atrás cuando la mujer lo atacó y la tomó por los puños y la lanzó lejos de él, aterrizando de culo cerca de la puerta. Edward gruñó una vez más, apuntando a la puerta principal.

Bella podía verla ahora. La mujer le lanzó una mirada y gruñó en voz baja. Se puso de rodillas y se cogió el dobladillo del vestido. En estado de shock. Bella vio como la mujer se sacaba el vestido de un tirón por la cabeza. Parecía que las mujeres Zorn no llevaban ropa interior porque la mujer estaba completamente desnuda.

Las mujeres Zorn no eran tan diferentes. Sus pechos eran iguales, pero entre sus piernas eran ligeramente diferentes. La mujer, obviamente, carecía de la máquina de afeitar que tanto necesitaba. Le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra peludo. Los ojos de la mujer estaban centrados en Edward cuando extendió las manos. Gruño suavemente, bajando la cabeza. Se inclino hasta que sus pechos tocaron el suelo y puso su culo en alto entendiendo sus piernas.

_Oh, mierda no_, exclamó Bella. Se sorprendió, pero de nuevo no necesitaba de traductor para entender que la mujer se estaba ofreciendo sexualmente.

Edward le frunció el ceño a Isabella. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Él le señaló la habitación. El dolor la atravesó. ¿Iba a aceptar la oferta de esa perra? Quería que Bella regresara a la habitación. Eso estaba claro. Ella negó. Sintió una ráfaga de emociones, pero los celos y el dolor fueron los más fuertes. La ira y la sorpresa estaban en segundo lugar. Edward respiró hondo y continuó frunciéndole el ceño. Le señaló de nuevo la habitación.

_Vete a la mierda_, Negó con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos. _Si tocas a esa perra me voy de aquí_.

Bella vaciló y luego señaló a la mujer. Señaló a la puerta. Señaló a Edward y le mostró la mano. Luego lo señaló a él y después a la mujer. Se señaló a sí misma y a la puerta. Ella esperaba que él entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Dejó salir su ira y le gruñó.

Edward seguía con el ceño fruncido. Parecía confundido. Isabella levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Se señalo a sí misma y luego a él. Ella señaló a la mujer y luego él. Ella negó con la cabeza. Él sabía lo que quería decir, el movimiento de cabeza era universal. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Si tocaba a esa mujer lo dejaría. No le importaba lo que podría ocurrirle en su planeta. No iba a quedarse con un hombre que se acostaba con otra mujer.

El ceño de Edward se suavizó. Señalo a la mujer, negando con la cabeza. Se tocó el corazón y luego el de ella. Suspiró cuando sus ojos dejaron los de ella para mirar hacia la mujer desnuda inclinada en el suelo. –Le gruñó algo.

Bella vio la respuesta de la mujer. La mujer gruñó mientras se levantaba del piso. Parecía enojadísima cuando recogió su vestido. Se lo puso por encima de la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie. Gruñó antes de abalanzarse sobre Isabella.

Edward se movió rápidamente y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Bella sacándola del alcance de la mujer furiosa. Colocó a Bella detrás de él todavía rodeándola con el brazo y empujó a la mujer hacia la puerta con el otro brazo. Gruñó cuando liberó a Bella.

La mujer se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Isabella, pero Edward la agarró por la garganta. La levantó del suelo, abrió la puerta principal y la lanzó fuera. En cuestión de segundos la mujer se levantó lesionada intentando entrar, pero Edward le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sus ojos verdes se reunieron con los de Bella.

Isabella quedó sin aliento cuando Edward la agarró. Gruño suavemente mientras la levantaba y la llevaba al dormitorio. Detrás de ellos, la mujer golpeaba fuertemente la puerta. Tocaba el timbre molesta. Edward la ignoró mientras se dirigían al dormitorio. Se volvió cerrando la puerta de una patada. Casi silenciando el sonido de la mujer golpeando la puerta principal. Se acercó depositando a Bella suavemente en la cama.

Se desvistió mientras Edward hacia lo mismo. El alivio inundó a Bella. Él la quería. Había echado a patadas a la otra mujer de su casa. Él subió a la cama y se puso de espaldas. Sonrió gruñéndole suavemente. Le acarició los muslos, dándole esa mirada que tanto conocía. Su posición favorita era con ella arriba montándolo.

Ella se colocó encima manteniendo su erección detrás de ella. Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pecho. El hombre tenía un cuerpo para lamer por lo que no dudó en hacerlo. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó con su pezón derecho. Los gemidos también eran universales. Edward tenía la respiración pesada después de unos minutos de usar la lengua y los dientes en él.

Edward se apoderó de sus caderas, levantándola. Se quedó sin aliento. Su fuerza siempre la sorprendía, él la bajo lentamente sobre su polla. Extendiéndole las piernas un poco más. Estaba mojada y lista para él cuando la penetró. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mientras el establecía el ritmo en su interior. La sensación era increíble.

Isabella montó a Edward lentamente. Giraba sus caderas mientras se movía arriba y abajo sobre Edward por lo que cada pulgada de su grosor le acariciaba los nervios internos llevándola cada vez más cerca. Cerró los ojos. Edward le pasó las manos sobre el cuerpo hasta la V entre sus muslos para acariciar su clítoris. Él gruño cuando le acaricio el nudo sensible. La mirada en sus ojos le dijo que lo que fuera que intentaba decirle era algo bueno. Se podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Seguramente pensaba que estaba muy mojada y apretada. Sabía que le encantaba la forma en que su cuerpo lo rodeaba mientras su verga entraba y salía. Apretó los músculos internos mientras se movía más rápido.

Bella se corrió con un grito. El clímax la golpeó cuando Edward le froto el clítoris más rápidamente, ejerciendo más presión. Edward palpitó dentro de ella mientras explotaba. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

Edward le acarició la espalda. Bella amaba la textura rugosa de su mano sobre la piel, se estremeció. Él comenzó a endurecerse de nuevo dentro de ella, era impresionante su tiempo de recuperación. Los hombres Zorn se parecían mucho a los hombres humanos en muchos aspectos, pero al mismo tiempo eran muy diferentes en otros. Edward tenía la resistencia de al menos cinco hombres humanos. Le dio la vuelta suavemente hasta colocarla debajo de él.

Bella le sonrió. _Te quiero_.

Edward la miró y ladeó la cabeza. Bella tocó su corazón y luego el suyo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Movió las caderas penetrándola. Se movió rápido y duro. Bella envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura, para que sus talones pudieran seguir el movimiento de su culo. Se aferró a él respondiendo al movimiento de sus caderas. El éxtasis fluía a través de su cuerpo, sus músculos internos temblando alrededor de su polla, gritó minutos después corriéndose duro. Edward la siguió y se desplomó sobre ella. Tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla. La besó en el cuello con un gruñido suave.

Ella tuvo que admitir que el suave gruñido tuvo el mismo efecto en ella que si le hubiera dicho palabras de amor. Le acarició el pelo mientras sus dedos se deslizaron en su espesa cabellera. Le encantaba su pelo largo. Nunca creyó que encontraría sexy el pelo largo en un hombre, pero todo lo relacionado con Edward la excitaba.

Él salió de Bella. Sonrió y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama. La llevó en silencio al baño donde se bañaron juntos. Ella amaba bañar a Edward.

Le encantaba pasar sus manos jabonosas por sus músculos.

Se tocaban con algo más que el deseo de limpiar. Su cuerpo se calentó y sonrió cuando la polla de Edward creció excitada. Ella dejó que sus manos jabonosas vagaran por los músculos de su estomago trazando un camino hasta que su mano asió su carne dura. Cuando sus manos se cerraron en torno a él, sus dedos lo exploraron.

Edward se apoyó contra la pared con los ojos entrecerrados por la lujuria. Bella vio su expresión cuando ella lo frotó y le recorrió las bolas con las uñas. Edward cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios se abrieron para que pudiera ver sus dientes afilados. Sus dientes una vez la había asustado. Ahora sabía la maravillosa sensación que producían cuando los tenía sobre la piel.

Edward se corrió con un rugido. Se sacudió por la violencia de su liberación. Bella le sonrió cuando por fin abrió los ojos. Su sonrisa era amplia y feliz, ya que se quedó mirándola. Él se acercó y le tomó la cara con ambas manos. Bajó la cabeza para frotar sus labios contra los de ella. Se vistieron en el dormitorio.

Mientras se vestía la irritación se apoderó de ella la mujer de fuera no se había rendido. El timbre de la puerta aún sonaba acompañado por los golpes ocasionales de la mujer dando patadas o puñetazos a la puerta. Edward observó a Bella. Él se tocó el corazón y luego el de ella. Salió de la habitación. Bella le siguió.

Ella se sorprendió cuando lo vio abrir la puerta y hacerse a un lado. La mujer irrumpió en la casa gruñéndole a Edward. Sus ojos entrecerrados. El odio brotaba de sus entrañas cuando le lanzó una mirada a Bella. La mujer volvió la cabeza en dirección a Edward, cuando ella le habló en voz baja.

La mirada de Edward se volvió hacia Bella se tocó el pecho y la señaló. Le estaba diciendo que la amaba. Isabella frunció el ceño y sus ojos volvieron a la mujer. Si él la amaba, ¿por qué diablos permitió que la mujer entrara de nuevo en la casa?

La mujer se dejó caer de rodillas y buscó de nuevo su vestido. Ella empezó a tirar de él. La ira atravesó a Bella. Si Edward pensaba que podía tener a ambas, estaba a punto de descubrir la realidad. Bella atravesó la puerta principal. Se iba. No le importaba lo que su pueblo tuviera contra ella. Probablemente terminaría en el centro médico como un conejillo de indias, pero sería mejor que ver a Edward tocar a otra mujer.

Vio como Edward frunció el ceño cuando pasó junto a él. Salió furiosa por la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Se quedó mirando, todo era ajeno a ella en Zorn. Casi todo teñido de rojo. Comenzó a caminar por la calle, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Edward la había llevado a su mundo, negándole regresar a su hogar, y ahora la descartaba. Tal vez descartada no era la palabra correcta, admitió. Él no le había pedido que se fuera. Sólo trajo a una mujer desnuda a sus vidas.

Oyó un rugido segundos antes de que la puerta principal se abriera. Bella no se volvió. No iba a correr aunque tuviera un poco de miedo. Sonaba que Edward estaba muy enojado. Bueno, se sentía terriblemente mal, pensó. Estaba herida por sus acciones y furiosa con él. Ella no era de la clase que compartía. Estaría condenada si se quedaba con un hijo de puta que estuviera medio tiempo con ella y el otro medio tiempo con la otra. Llegó a la calle antes que Edward la agarrará del brazo y la girara para que lo encarara.

Isabella vio la confusión y la rabia en el rostro de Edward. Él le habló. Ella se encogió de hombros. _No entiendo una mierda de lo has dicho y sé que no me entiendes, vete a la mierda. No voy a estar allí, mientras te jodes a otra mujer. Púdrete, amigo. Me voy de aquí. No me mires así yo no soy la que tengo a un hombre desnudo de rodillas en mi casa, idiota._

La miro condenadamente frustrado. Isabella tiró duro para liberar su brazo se volvió para empezar a caminar de nuevo. Pero Edward rugió de rabia y la agarró de nuevo. Todo lo que Bella podía hacer era jadear mientras la giraba y la colocaba sobre su hombro. Dos brazos fuertes se enredaron alrededor de sus muslos mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la casa. Había dejado la puerta principal abierta.

La coloco suavemente en el piso de la sala de estar. La perra estaba todavía de rodillas en el suelo, aún desnuda, y, obviamente, a la espera de que Edward la montara. Edward la fulminó con la mirada cuando se tocó el corazón y le rozó el pecho a Bella con la punta de los dedos.

_¿Me amas? Quieres que recuerde que estamos ligados? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Maldito seas, Edward! _Ella señaló a la mujer desnuda en el suelo y sacudió la cabeza. _De ninguna condenada manera nos tendrás a ambas, imbécil. Si joder con quien sea es la versión de tu mundo de una relación, entonces olvídalo. Deja que tu padre no desligue. No me quedaré_.

Edward gruñó suavemente. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el dispositivo de comunicación en la pared. Era algo así como un teléfono inalámbrico amplificado. Ella lo escuchaba hablar con alguien ya que el dispositivo estaba en alta voz. Hablaba con una mujer. Minutos más tarde se veía frustrado. Sus ojos fueron a Bella, hizo otra llamada esta vez a un varón. Cuando colgó miró a la mujer desnuda. – Le gruñó algo.

Lo que sea que dijo, no hizo feliz a la mujer. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Isabella, y finalmente se levantó. Se puso el vestido de nuevo. Edward la iba a echar. Finalmente debió de haber entendido el mensaje de si-tocas-a-esa-mujer-me-largo-de-aquí. Sin embargo la mujer no se fue. Sino que se dirigió a la cocina.

Isabella apretó los dientes. Edward se colocó delante de ella, con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras le frotaba los brazos con sus manos grandes y calientes. Fue un gesto reconfortante. Bella no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero no estaba feliz.

Se sacudió para salir de su abrazo. Él frunció el ceño y alargó la mano hacia ella. Su mano fue suave al tomarla del brazo. La llevó a la puerta principal. La sorpresa la atravesó. Iba a echarla? Acababa de perseguirla y llevarla de vuelta para echarla ahora. Abrió la puerta, y salió, cerrando detrás de ellos. Se dirigió con ella hacia la calle. Ella vio un vehículo aproximándose.

El dolor la atravesó. Edward pensaba deshacerse de ella inmediatamente. El vehículo se detuvo y Edward mantuvo su agarre en ella mientras abría la puerta del auto. La empujó suavemente al interior del vehículo.

Bella luchó contra las lágrimas mientras subía al interior del vehículo. Se sentó rígida y se quedó boquiabierta cuando Edward la empujó para que le hiciera espacio. Se subió con ella. Cerró la puerta. Bella le miró sin ninguna idea de lo que estaba pasando. No se estaba deshaciendo de ella.

Él se tocó el corazón y luego el de ella. La atrajo a su regazo para sostenerla mientras hablaba con el conductor. El vehículo se fue. Bella se acurrucó en sus brazos. No tenía idea de a dónde iban, pero estaban juntos. Se sintió aliviada de que no se deshiciera de ella. Además estaba confundida, enojada y quería respuestas.

Edward la sostuvo mientras hacían el largo viaje de regreso a la ciudad. El conductor se detuvo frente al edificio médico. Edward la levantó de su regazo, para salir del auto. Le tendió la mano. Bella la tomó. Esperaba que tuvieran listo su traductor. Realmente necesitaba hablar con Edward.

Dentro vio a otros Zorn. Edward mantuvo su brazo en ella y avanzó por el pasillo. Vio a Ángela caminar a su encuentro. Ángela le sonrió a Edward, pero le dirigió una mirada sombría a Isabella. Edward le gruñó a la mujer. Y ella le devolvió el gruñido. Bella no entendía ni una maldita palabra, pero deseaba entenderles para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ángela se dio la vuelta. Edward aferró a Bella, cuando ambos siguieron a la mujer Zorn.

Ángela les hizo pasar de nuevo a una sala de examen. Bella observó a la mujer caminar hasta lo que parecía ser un equipo. Edward cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Le habló a la mujer mientras ella trabajaba en el equipo. Finalmente Ángela se volvió hacia ellos.

_¿Puedes entenderme ahora?_ Dirigió la mirada a Isabella.

Se lleno de alegría. _¡Sí!_

Edward rió entre dientes. _Nosotros también podemos entenderte. He echado de menos tus palabras._ Le sonrió.

_Este es un programa del traductor que te extrajimos_, explicó Ángela. _El conis lo reproduce para nosotros. No lo hemos resuelto completamente, así todavía no tenemos un nuevo implante para darte, pero aquí puedes hablar. _

Los ojos de Edward recorrieron a Bella y luego miró a la otra mujer. _¡Maldita sea, Ángela. No ser capaces de entendernos todo el tiempo. Nos está causando problemas. _

_Puedo copiarte el programa para que lo reproduzcas en alguna habitación de tu casa. Es difícil agregarle un programa extraño a nuestro implante traductor. Porque no lo reconoce. La única razón por la que funciona es porque el conis ejecuta casi cualquier tipo de programa. _

_¿Conis?_, dijo Bella en voz baja.

Ángela señaló el aparato. Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

_Entiendo._ Miró a Edward. _¿Tienes un conis en casa? No recuerdo haber visto uno_.

_Puedo conseguir uno._ Miró a Ángela _Déjanos por favor. Consígueme una copia del programa. Dile a Abroo que necesito un conis inmediatamente para llevar a casa_.

Ángela vaciló. _Mientras estén aquí, tengo que hacerles más pruebas._

_No,_ gruñó Edward.

_Tu padre lo ha ordenado, Edward. Él está muy preocupado._

Edward gruñó de nuevo. No hubo traducción, pero Edward tenía cara de estar muy cabreado. _No necesita preocuparse._

_Él está muy preocupado. Permíteme realizar las pruebas. No puedes hacerlo cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente. Él ordenó que las especies de otros planetas abandonaran el nuestro, Argis Edward. Él ordenará que ella se vaya. Permíteme realizar las pruebas para demostrarle que no hay peligro para tu salud y bienestar. _

La rabia lo invadió. _¿Él ordenó que las mujeres de otros planetas vinculadas a nuestros hombres se fueran?_

Ángela vaciló. _Ninguno de ellos estaba vinculado con las mujeres, Edward. Sólo tú te vinculaste. Ellos sólo compartían sexo. Los otros hombres renunciaron fácilmente a esas mujeres. Están trabajando para encontrar los planetas a los que pertenecen para devolverlas. _

_No voy a renunciar a ella. Si le ordenan que salga de nuestro mundo, entonces me voy con ella. Déjanos. _Hizo una pausa. _¿Qué pruebas hay que hacer ahora? No permitiré que sea herida de ninguna manera._

Ángela se dirigió a un gabinete. Y extrajo un par de cosas antes de ponerlas sobre la mesa. Miró a Edward. —Tu padre ha exigido que me asegure de que no tiene control sexual sobre ti. Necesito sus fluidos sexuales para hacerles pruebas y asegurarme de que no funcionan como droga para tu sistema. También voy a necesitar tus fluidos sexuales para hacerles pruebas y ver si sus fluidos causan alguna reacción en tu propio cuerpo. _

Edward gruñó. _Bien_.

_No se pueden mezclar los fluidos. ¿Será eso un problema? _Los ojos de Ángela se dirigieron a Isabella. _¿Ella tiene fluidos?—

_Sí, sal. Yo me ocuparé de las pruebas. Cierra la puerta al salir. _

Ángela asintió y salió de la habitación. Se oyó un fuerte clic desde el otro lado. Edward suspiró cuando se dio la vuelta, toda su atención estaba en Bella.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola solo pase a dejar el cap ya que como es puente por días festivos, así aprovecho para subirles algo.

El grupo ya esta creado tuve algunos problemas para hacerlo, en el mismo se encuentra el summary de la siguiente adaptación el nombre del grupo es :

Twilight Facebook FF AL y mucho mas

o su direccion es:

www(punto)facebook(punto)com( /) groups (/)427452217367520(/)

solo quiten los paréntesis y sustitúyanlos con los signos

si no se ve el enlace en mi perfil estarael link


End file.
